


License to delivered POstables

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am posting this a favor for #POstables who don't have twitter and who are dying to what is going on the twitter lives of Oliver, Shane, Rita and Norman This will couples based fanfic as well one chapter maybe be Norman and Rita or Oliver and Shane or maybe if they doing a letter cases hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

License to Delivered #POstables

Author's Note

Yes this just like "When Calls the Hearties" fanfic it is twitter based feed fanfic for the show "Signed Sealed Delivered"

I am posting this a favor for #POstables who don't have twitter and who are dying to what is going on the twitter lives of Oliver, Shane, Rita and Norman

This will couples based fanfic as well one chapter maybe be Norman and Rita or Oliver and Shane or maybe if they doing a letter cases hehe

Anyways first chapter is on a working process as the tweets just happen to start and I need substainatle amount tweets before starting

Mostly likely time plot of this fanfic will started after the season 1 finale!

Also this a ongoing fanfic this fanfic will not stop unless the tweets do:)

Thanks in advance for reading

Chapter one- A Rain of silence and regret

The sun rose over Oliver O'Toole's face as he was tying he is tied prepare his day at Colorado's Dead letter office (DLO). He was trying to make clean and precise as he could but after the events that unfolded last was plaguing him, he did then the scariest thing he took the leap in sending a goodbye letter to Holly, even though the letter now was not in his possession anymore the words he written though were embedded in his head.

And that wasn't the only thing embedded in him from last night's revelation letter to Holly was sent but the image of Shane seeing him mailed the letter seeing the look on her face knowing that letter he sent was plead, cry from God to bring Holly back into

Oliver's life. Oliver wanted to say that was not the case, he wanted to tell the reason why he so afraid to sent the letter in his first place. But for some reason, he couldn't say a word neither could she and all you was the rain pour on them, as they felt each drop that made them think of the regrets and mistakes they have made wondering if once the rain stop would save from the tears the shed themselves. Oliver shaking off his doubts and fears he finish tying his tie got his suit jacket prepare his coffee and breakfast a toasted plain bagel. He sat on his table looking across from him seeing one was siting across from him he got his bible and looked for a verse that to make him believe that all is well ends well

Oliver skimmed through the word index of his bible his father passed on to him, he looked up the word "hope" and found a fimliar scripture that caught his attention

"Jeremiah 29:11 "For I know the plans I have for you, says the Lord. Plans to give you a hope and a future..."

Oliver despite his pain and anguish he knew The Lord had a plan for him he believes sent that letter even though hard painful was the right thing to do. He bookmarked the scripture for safe keeping close the bible place hands on top of his bible, closed his eye a and began to pray before leaving for work,

"Dear Lord,

Lead me, guide me, forgive me my sins and transgressions. I thank you for his beautiful morning and pray you to seek me out lead to the path you have for me, In your name, amen"

Oliver open his took sigh of relief as he always left relief when he prayed to God every morning.

Oliver Arrives at the DLO bright & early, resolutely sets his briefcase on his desk to begin his day. Shane immediately enter after Oliver hoping to talk with about last night but she want to push after he take major step in mailing the letter to Holly. So her joyful greeting smile on her face says to Oliver,

"Good morning, Oliver" smiles at him.

Oliver can't do it he cannot say the simplest hello because if he would pour his mouth with words, saying things that neither are ready to hear yet. So he stay quite and just nodded at her and smirk and went on to paperwork.

Shane dumbfounded thinking "not even a hello, what she could had done to be getting the silent treatment. Maybe he was just wasn't ready to talk after he had to process to think about as did she. So Shane stays quite looks back at Oliver with a nod of a understanding then she goes back to work.

So the silence seem to best for Oliver and Shane but sometimes the silence can be worst for them neither of them can take the courage of the taking the next move on look to hope of a prosper future. In order for that to happen will take patience and hurdles for Oliver and Shane to face what they might have together.


	2. Speaking of Wisdom of God

It was long quite day for the #POstables as Oliver and Shane had a mountain of paper work. Norman finishing organizing his stamp collection he recognize something weird and different in the office as the silence was defining in the room, he notice the quiet but yet awkward glances between Oliver and Shane. He tried to figure out what was going but couldn't but his finger on it. So he closed his stamp book and sneak off to help Rita organizing letters. Rita saw Norman make his way toward she was getting nervous as he leaning close and whispered

"Hey, Rita"

"Yes, Norman."

Norma notices Oliver and Shane being quiet to each other looks at

Looks at Rita and whispers

"what's wrong with them?"

Rita seriously-shakes her head softly and replies "I don't know. But Well...Shane was acting very strange the other day. Perhaps that has something to do with it."

Norman said "Perhaps but what about Oliver we've never seen him this quiet."

Rita then suggests, "Indeed. Perhaps it's none of our business though?"

Norman agrees with If Oliver and Shane didn't feel like talking it is their choice not to but he was still concern after they are friends but he told Rita,

"You're right Rita" then Norman goes back to work in helping Rita sort letters.

The silence fell off as the sound of Shane phone tablet alarm ringtone of the song

" that's what's up" by Edward sharpe.

The song capture everyone's attention including Oliver as they heard the following lyrics

"But you helped me change my mind.

I'll be the sun, you be the shining.

You be the clock, I'll be the timing.

While I was feeling such a mess, I thought you'd leave me behind."

Oliver got out from his desk was waking towards her desk crossing his arms together just about to comment on Shane's choice of music when she turn off her the tablet as the music stop rush out of her desk rushed towards Rita and asked,

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Rita my treat?"

"Of course, Norman is that alright?"

"Sure go ahead I will finish here."

"Good settle then, Oliver if you need us, will be at the mailbox grille having lunch, would like me to bring anything back."

Oliver turn faced say nothing and shook his head "no" instead. Shane sighed shook her head took watching Oliver slowly return back to his desk. Shane then takes Rita by the hand as they walked out the DLO office. Oliver stops turns walks towards the swinging door look through the small window to see Shane and Rita leaving and Norman went by Oliver's side watching both woman they have grown fond of walk away.

Norman then sighs and tell Oliver,

"You've sure been quiet today, Oliver."

"The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails."

"Shakespeare" Norman asked

"Indeed, Norman."

"So Oliver, What, Are fail to speak of?"

Oliver stay silent Norman kept asking questions,

"Matters of heart, maybe?"

Oliver still silent Norman knows when to stop but decides to give one piece of advice about silence ,

"It is only reason that teaches silence. The heart teaches us to speak. Jean Paul Friedrich Richter."

"You are a wise man, Norman."

"I guess I am, but I learn from the wisest man I know."

"And who would that be"

"You, Oliver."

Oliver smiled and walked back to his desk awaiting the return for Shane.

Meanwhile at Mailbox grille both, Rita and Shane got their salads from the salad bar. Shane starving was dying to eat as they sat down at the bar. Shane was about ready to stuff her face with salad saw Rita with hands folded, eyes closed, her head bend down as she said a prayer,

"Thank you, lord for this food we are are about to received, bless my friend, Shane for her gracious and kind in paying for the meal in your name, amen."

Shane curious asked, "Since when you have starting pray during a meal?"

"Since I decided to be a Christian two months ago."

Shane asked, "What made to decide that?"

"After Oliver told me you ask to pray for me during state special delivery pageant."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, and thank you, Shane, for the prayers and having faith in me and God."

"I always had faith in you, Rita but God is a totally different matter."

Rita confuse as to why Shane does have faith in God like Oliver does.

"Shane, don't I mean to pry but I ask why you such a little faith in what Oliver believes in."

Shane admitted to Rita, "Rita, did I go to far looking up Oliver's wife ?"(worried tone in her voice)

Rita says "No. I-I don't think so."

"Rita, I know I made a mistake,Rita I shouldn't of interfered I just didn't want him to keep waiting for something that isn't going to happen."

Rita grabs Shane's hand and tells her "We make mistakes, but despite those mistake, God gives us the greatest gift by learning from them."

Shane smiles wiping the tears with her napkin and tells Rita,

"Rita thank you for welcoming me into the DLO."

Rita let's go of Shane's hand and says "Oh, no problem."

Shane looked at her watch and said, "I bet Oliver and Norman are expecting us back from lunch by now, shall go, have not wait any longer."

"Alright, thanks again for lunch."

"It was my pleasure, you head back to the DLO,"

As Rita walks out to she sees Oliver head inside she wanted to give Shane warn but as Shane was at the cashier she got her change was about to leave. When she bumps into Oliver accidentally. Shane nearly slips due to her high heals Oliver grabs her by both hands to prevent from failing. She caught from the fall and Oliver's recuse she drops her purse and stuff falls out the purse.

Shane watches her purse falls then glance to see Oliver's bright blue eyes of his looking right into hazel brown eyes. She was speechless at first until Oliver said,

"It is alright, Ms McIenery, I got you."

Shane said "Thank you,"

Then breaks away from his glance and embrace bends down to pick up her stuff. Of course, the gentleman that Oliver is bends to help her pick up her things but then something caught his eyes a small new testament bible pocket bible he could not believe but he respected a person privacy didn't ask about instead he handed her the bible, their hands touched for the slightest second and spark theirs hand one another's

Both them said,

"Ouch"

They glance at other smile, Oliver offer his hand to help up, she accepted his hand lifting each other up and Shane tries to keep her composure in, as she said,

"Thank you, Oliver"

"Your welcome, Ms McIenery."

"Will see you back in the office then."

"Yes, you will I am just here to pick up Norman and I's lunch."

Shane across his path and went toward the door out of mailbox grille, Oliver watched Shane leave from his sight he graze the hand the shock Shane's with his. Shane stop as to the coffee cart to she touches her hand the shock her's with Oliver's she smile believing God just be sent her and Oliver a sign.

Chapter 3 next week


	3. The Feelings a Letter Brings

Chapter 3- The Feelings a Letter Brings

#POstables thanks for the words of encouragement and support. I hope you like this next chapter. Also God bless my beta Cheryl for proofreading this chapter

After Shane and Oliver's run in at the mailbox grille, back in the DLO everything seem back to a normal working pace. After lunch, Rita and Shane watched Oliver preparing to pick out a letter. But Shane was getting somewhat impatient as she sighed and asked Rita, "Rita how much more work do we have for the day?"

Rita assured Shane by telling her, "Not much I don't think, but Oliver says his most recent letter pick may be very interesting. It may require Norman's field work."

Rita was mesmerized by Norman's dedication in work, being by Oliver's side, just waiting to assist him in the pending letter investigation. Shane smiles at Rita, happy she has someone like Norman in her life. Then she glances at Oliver, seeing him pick a letter, watching him ever so patiently, and waiting for the right time for faith and destiny to take its course. Rita smiles as Shane finds her feeling the same as Rita mesmerized by Oliver. Shane not afraid to say out loud, " Every letter Oliver picks is interesting"

Shane smiles seeing Oliver finally pick out the chosen letter and moving ever so swiftly to a unique showcase of letter openers.

It was the strangest thing, Shane never felt this way as she watched Oliver so intensely that her heart leapt. Oliver spun around like he was dancing on a cloud and carefully opened the letter. Shane was glowing with delight, ready to assist him and impress him as she got her laptop.

Oliver noticing Ms, McIenery's dedication in assisting him with the letter that he had not yet to read, he smiled at her and was about to acknowledge it, until he saw Shane sitting on a wheeled chair. She pushed a littler harder than she should have and the wheeled chair spun Shane out of control. Shane's chair, not spinning her, but rushing her across the the DLO office towards Oliver.

Oliver took it upon himself, once again, to rescue Ms. McIenery from the depths of her out of control spinning chair by stopping the chair. Miraculously, the chair stops, leaving Oliver and Shane face to face, their eyes locked on one another.

Oliver acknowledges "Ms. McIenery, you seem to have gotten me in the habit of rescuing you. Are you alright?

Shane adds "I'm fine and able, Mr. O'Toole, and thank you for making the habit of rescuing me."

"It is my pleasure." Oliver winks and smiles at her as he stands, holds up the letter and out loud announces to Norman and Rita. "Ms. McIenery and I apologize for the brief interruption. I will now read the letter and start our investigation" He looked at Shane, as she was trying to adjust herself, getting ready to assist Oliver. So he informed her,

"Whenever you are ready, Ms. McIenery."

Shane looked at Oliver and smiled. She gave him a thumbs up with the utmost amount of enthusiasm she could handle. "Ready to go, Oliver."

Oliver opened the letter, coughs to clear his throat, and begins to read the following,

Dear Pastor Doug,

You are a man of faith, I didn't expect to fall in love with a Pastor. Yes I love you. You have blessed my life. As I got to know to you through consulting after the passing of my beloved Godmother Ruth, you were there to dry the tears from my eyes. I believe God brought you here to not only serve our church, but to be my husband. The bible teaches us believers should marry believers. I know you are single and pastors like yourself can get married. I have the strongest feeling that you love me, as well. How can I tell? The way you smile at me. I see your brown hazel eyes just sparkle. When we hug during the times of sorrow. Now, If you respond to this letter and tell me you feel the same, I am willing to take as it slow as God wants us to. After all, 1 Corinthians 13:4-8New International Version (NIV)

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

If you don't respond remember this,

"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

I will always love you and admire you from afar until you respond my love. All that matters is that you are loved and happy even though it might not be with me."

Forever patient and kind, Pastor Doug ,

Maddie.

The silence once again filled the room of the DLO, as Norman and Rita glanced at each other nervously turning away from each other, afraid to expose the nature of their feelings. Oliver tucked the letter back into the envelope, he didn't tend to read the whole letter, but for some reason he couldn't stop. Oliver has made no eye contact with Shane because if he would, he would be starring at her for the whole day. So he turned to face his desk, trying to get a hold of himself.

Why? Oliver thought to himself

Why do these letter bring feelings for a person who is not his wife?

Is God purposely speaking through these letters he reads, revealing the true nature of his heart for Ms. McIenery?

Maybe, this is a test of temptation or patience. Maybe if Oliver waits patiently often and resists the temptation long often he will prosper by getting further from Holly and be free to finally move on.

Shane knew this letter would hit Oliver's heart strings hard, since she heard him read the first sentence. Shane was waiting for Oliver to stop reading after that, but he didn't.

She wondered, Why? She thought.

Why, is Oliver still reading this letter?

Maybe he felt compelled to. He need more information about the sender and sendee.

But the way he was reading, with such conviction and love in heart. Maybe another reason he kept reading, was the same reason he continued to reads the letters between Jonathan and Katherine.

We both wanted to know how it would end, no matter how tragic and painful it would be.

Those letters, them in the vault together alone. The hug.

All those memories of the day returned, as if was yesterday. Her and Oliver locked in the vault was the day she realized that, Despite all common sense, I just might have fallen in love with a man of good faith in his heart, and just like Maddie she was willing to wait, until Oliver got the closure he needed.

While Shane waited for Oliver to relieve himself of pain of his past with Holly. Shane decided not just for Oliver, but for herself to put the pocket bible into good use. Shane was developing some interest in learning about God and a God that blessed her, Oliver, Norman and Rita. After all, love never fails.

Next chapter will come next week


	4. One seeks to find

After reading the letter, Oliver thought it was best that he and Norman handle this letter together on their own and maybe Rita and Shane could pick a letter of their own and do another investigation. He put the letter on his desk.

Shane sneaked towards him, his back was facing her and he did not notice Shane coming until he turned and jumped in surprise to see a delightful smile of hers as she said,

"So Mr. O'toole, where should I begin with the letter, do you want to search for Pastor Doug? See what church he works for?"

Oliver instructed her, "No, need Ms. McIenery"

Shane was confused, "I don't understand Oliver."

"All you need to understand, Ms McIenery, is that me and Norman will be handling this letter. As I think we achieve more by doing two separate letters, you and Rita are more than happy to pick one for you and her to investigate."

Oliver pointed toward the big pile of lost letters in a Bin that was one his desk.

Oliver walked to the the coat rack to get his hat and coat as he informs Rita, and Norman of the change of how will things work.

"Attention, Norman and Rita, as I have already informed . Norman, you and I will be working on the Pastor Doug letter tomorrow while Rita please entrust that you and Ms. McIenery will select a letter of your own to investigate together."

Shane didn't like this idea as she tried to convey her thought. but before she could do so

Rita rushed towards Shane, eager to start.

"Happy to be working with you Shane, the sooner we pick a letter, the more efficient we can start the research."

Shane sees Oliver walking out the door, getting ready to leave the DLO for the day Shane tells Rita,

"Hold that though, be right back," she rushes off to catch Oliver who just walked out the door and Rita walks over to Norman and stands beside him, they both watched as Shane ran after Oliver through the window of the DLO door.

Rita tells Norman,

"Isn't it sweet?"

"What's sweet?" Norman asked, not sure what was so interesting in watching Shane going after Oliver.

"How they chase after each other, like that. "

Norman looks at them, then Rita smirks and he admires how Rita is so empathetic to others feelings, especially when it comes to the people she cares about. He wished he had more empathy like Rita, maybe words of wisdom coming from his mouth might show her how much he learned from her. So he thought for moment and here out of Norman's mouth came these words,

"Rita, Oliver once told me these words, The best feeling in the world is knowing you actually mean something to someone."

Rita looked at Norman and then through the window to Shane, who was still going after Oliver as they faded out into the distance, turn and told Norman.

"Well, Oliver is indeed a wise man. He deserves to be happy, so does Shane."

"Indeed Rita, they are our friends, and you deserve happiness too."

Rita smiles and leans close and she couldn't help herself and kiss him quickly on the cheek and walked away without saying another word. That left Norman in a daze as he touched the cheek that Rita kissed.

Oliver making out it of the Colarado post office, trying to making it to his car before the annoying, but yet persistent Ms. McIenery catched him. So, she complained about the work changes or discuss the event that happened last night in the rain when he wa conscious to final confront his fear in mailing a letter to his wife Holly. Oliver made it to his car and was about to open the door ,unfortunately, Shane stopped in front of him as she shut his car door.

Shane informed Oliver,

"You are not going to get away from me that easily, Mr. O'toole."

Oliver sighed, "Why, Ms. McIenery, I admire your persistence, I beg that to not force my hand in how to manage the DLO."

"Oliver, I know you are pushing me away, all I want to know is why? Does it have to do with what happened last night."

Oliver sighed, "Shane..."cough"I mean, Ms McIenery, give me that all good things will come for those who wait. Be patient. When I am ready to talk I'll inform you. But for now just please let's do what God placed us on this earth to do."

Shane smiled as they finished the sentence together, "To bring people hope in the written word."

Oliver and Shane chuckled again realizing that they finished another sentence together, Oliver leaned up towards Shane. They are so close that their noses were on the tips of touching. Oliver lean towards Shane's ear and whispers.

"May I please get into my car now?"

Shane shakes the leaning embrace as she saids, "oh why, yes sure Oliver, " she moves out of his way, he gets to the car and Shane watches as he drives away and as Oliver drives, he glimpses into the rear window to see Shane watching him drive off and head back into the post office. Oliver takes a breathe knowing them having space between them is best and the right thing to do till he gets a response from Holly. Oliver turns on the radio to listen to his music, flipping through the radio station to find something classical but found something else instead " the song" that all more difficult but not to think about Shane

So I would choose to be with you

That's if the choice were mine to make

But you can make decisions too

And you can have this heart to break

And so it goes and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows


	5. Lines of Curosity and Privacy

Chapter 5 Lines of Curosity and Privacy  
The DLO was closed for the day the #POstables team went home.

Shane McIenery got to the empty apartment, put on some light music, and ordered out for Chinese as she didn't feel in the mood to cook. She read, while she was eating, "A Walk To Remember" by Nicholas Sparks on her tablet. She loved Nicholas Sparks she gets reeling by romance, it gives her a peace of mind that true love can conquer all.

But reading this book certainly did not help think about the love letter of Pastor Doug. The letter kept plaguing her and she was wondering if there was another reason why Oliver was not letting her help with the specific letter. The letter had mean something, she tried to get curiosity out of her head but couldn't as she read the following from "A Walk To Remember."

Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.

Then something came to her, she had seen the quote both in the letter and the bible

"truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

If you don't respond remember this,

"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

I will always love you and admire you from afar until you respond my love. All that matters is that you are loved and happy even though it might not be with me."

Forever patient and kind, Pastor Doug ,

Maddie.

Shane ran to her purse to grab the pocket bible, two children gave while she was walking to get her morning coffee. She opened the bible to flip it to a word index search, the word love and to find the quote from 1 Corinthians 13:4-8New International Version (NIV)

She read the quote until she lost count and realized and believed God was sending her a message, despite orders from Oliver not to get involved and to do another letter with Rita. She felt God was leading her to help Oliver with his letter and bring a woman and man with upmost faith in God and bring them together.

Shane rushed to her tablet, exiting out of her iBooks and opened her Safari and searched "Pastor Doug Colarado church".

Shane found three churches that had a Pastor Doug:

Pastor Doug Hummel of Colorado Church of God

Pastor Doug Drummer of Colorado Church of the Brethren

Pastor Doug Anderson of Colorado Church of the Latter Day Saints

Shane looked at the time, it 6:30 PM, she had to rely on gut and instinct and make a choice in what church she was going to choose to investigate. She clicked on the website of the first church, Pastor Doug Hummel of Colorado Church of God

Her first click lead her into the right direction as the website highlighted on their main page the quote from 1 Corinthians 13:4-8

Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.

Shane wasted no time to head out the door and turn on her cell to call Rita, she needed her assistance and help to tell the letter to the pastor and find Maddie and bring two people of faith together.

Shane had hit a snag in her plan, Rita was not answering her phone. She then remembered Rita being very helpful in assisting Oliver with his church and choir practice and bible studies. Which Shane was always somewhat curious of what Rita and Oliver do during bible studies, but life and other distraction prohibits her not to act on the curiosity.

Despite's Shane lack of Rita, at least she took notes during Oliver's letter reading to give the pastor the information he needed to know about Maddie's love for him. Shane pulled up to Colorado Church of God. She could hear the amazing sound of singing. At first she just sat in her car and closed her eyes to embrace the echo of choir singing,

I breathe out and then exhale, what was left of my pride?

Full of myself I have fell. What have I done with my life?

The fog has lifted I can finally see Your face.

You are the hanging that I was searching I have found my place.

That is what she needed to hear to get out her car and walk up to the church doors. Shane was uncertain of what to do,

Should she knock,

Or

Let herself in?

Or

Possibly maybe ring the doorbell that says "Ring the doorbell to get the Pastor"

Shane rang the doorbell and it was loud and cheerful, loud enough to overshadow the singing as they stop singing once she rang the doorbell. The door opened and who appeared was a man with glasses, short brown hair, and blue dress shirt, black dress pants and nice smile. He said "Hello, can I help you?"

Shane said, "Hello, I am Ms. McIenery. I'm from the United States Postal service."

The pastor asked, "Are you Shane?"

Shane was surprised, she had never met this man before in her life and he knew her name.

"Excuse me, but how.."

"You are Shane McIenery, from the Postal service? You're a friend of Oliver and Rita. I am sorry I am Pastor Doug Hummel." He held out his hand for Shane to shake, she accepted his handshake as he continued.

"Nice to meet you Shane McIenery, Oliver and Rita talk all about you. Please come in."

"Thank you and nice to finally meet you."

As Shane entered the church, even though she couldn't see it nor hear it, she felt the warmth of the welcome within the church,

The Pastor lead her to the main part of the church where the choir practice was being held. She glanced up to see Oliver with choir members chatting. It was rare and not often to see Oliver so at ease and comfortable with people. It was sure even more rare to see him smile outside of work; especially when he was talking to a young brunette curly brown hair with glasses and a sunflower dress. Shane's curiosity was peaked, as she could not help but ask the pastor:

"Who is this woman, Oliver is talking to Pastor?"

Doug looked to see Oliver and the woman talking and smiling. Shane noticeed the blush in his face as he admitted,

"That is the wonderful and talented Maddie Wilson. She is the choir leader for the ladies, while your friend, Oliver, is the male leader of the choir. Have you ever heard him sing Ms. McIenery?"

"No, I haven't. Please, call me Shane."

"Well Shane, you are more than welcome to stay and watch Oliver and Maddie sing a duet for this Sunday's service. "

"Really? Well um no, I just wanted to see Maddie actually."

Even the pastor was curious to know something, as he asked,

"You know, Maddie?"

"No, but I have a displace letter for her to return to her, so if you please give her my card and tell her to give me a call."

Pastor Doug took Shane's card, and says,

"I will, would you like to see her before you leave and before we return to choir practice?"

Shane answered the pastor and also requested something of him, "No, and please pastor please don't tell Oliver I was here, as I would like to be the one to tell him myself."

"I see," Pastor Doug said, "I will keep your visit to myself, but I hope you will come Sunday. I am sure Oliver would love for you to hear him sing."

"Well? If Oliver invites me I am sure I would be happy to come," Shane tells him as she leaves and looks behind her one last time to see the Pastor go to Maddie and Oliver. Shane witnessed Pastor talking to Maddie and Oliver. Pastor took Maddie aside to talk to her privately, then Shane looked back at Oliver...amazed to watch him in practice.

Shane smiled at Oliver and left the church.

After Shane left the church, Pastor Doug lead Maddie to his office. Maddie was nervous everytime Pastor Doug would want to talk privately. Maddie tried her best to keep cool thinking what if this is the moment, maybe he read the letter, she wrote to him the letter confess her love toward him, and maybe he was ready to confess his feelings toward her.

When pastor Doug closed his office door he asked Maddie,

"So Maddie, how are you?"

"Fine, why do you ask? Maddie answered.

"Well, I was concerned whether you have been writing any letters to Ruthie again?"

"Pastor, I haven't written a letter to Ruth since our last conversation, I know she is gone, with God in the kingdom of heaven."

Pastor seeing the pain in her eyes how much talking about Ruthie still hurt, still brought tears in eyes, but he needed to know something.

"Well, can you tell me why, a friend of Oliver's came to inform me that a letter you wrote has been misplaced."

"Pastor Doug, I don't know, but I am fine and the letter might be for someone else that I am trying to help. I sent the while during a rainy night and the letter must have gotten damage."

Pastor Doug believed her, he could trust her and she always was honest with him. Doug was happy that she was getting better and had someone other than him to talk to. But at the same thought of her talking to someone else made him somewhat jealous and try his best not to show it as he walked toward her and took her hands, opened them and put Shane's business card in her hands.

"I am happy you have someone other than me to talk and open up to, you have no idea Maddie how special and amazing you are and I want other people to see that, give Oliver's friend a call. She has the letter for your friend."

Still holding each other's hand Maddie said,

"Thank you, Pastor Doug, I am happy. And I will contact Oliver's friend tomorrow morning."

"Good, now let's go and head back to choir practice and wow people with your amazing voice."

"My voice is not that amazing, as good as Oliver's"

"Don't underestimate yourself Maddie, you are just as good, if not a better singer than Oliver." They held hands as he lead them out the office and back to the choir practice, Oliver leading and voice practices, and he turns to see Maddie and Pastor Doug holding hands he knew these two were obliviously in love And that made him think it could be possible to be love with two women, one who his married to but has broken his heart by leaving him. Or one who he work, danced with, and has helped to mend his heart.

Love was a very complicated thing, nor not to he taking lightly. Oliver had to think about that and to consider it, as it came down to one single response from the letter that he sent during the night in the pouring rain.


	6. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 6 What Dreams May Come

This chapter is dedicated to the loss of Robin Williams

And also this chapter is dedicated to a brilliant signed sealed delivered fanfic writer, Ruth Hill

It was early morning, Shane was the first one to enter the DLO office. She was hoping to receive from Maddie Wilson but no luck. Even though, she didn't do much of it, Shane decided to pray. Shane walked to Oliver's desk and found a bible. She looked around to see if anyone was in the DLO and no one was there. Then, she looked at the bible and picked it up. She grasped it tightly and prayed out loud.

Dear Lord, forgive me, this is my first time praying to you. I see Oliver do it silently, but not out loud and I am not sure saying my prayers out loud is correct, but since no one is here I thought I could say what is in my heart to you. But Oliver says often that you know and see everything and all that, but I need to tell you this. I need your help Lord, I need your guidance to help me to help someone who is in love with a pastor, man of God, she wants to tell him, but she is afraid to. She and I have a lot in common. I know I can help, as I have the same problem. We both have feelings for a man we can't have. Maddie, she is love with a man that loves you more than her. And I have feelings for a married man, Oliver , I am sorry, I know it is wrong and sinful to have feelings for a man like Oliver, but there is no man like him after you created him. Lord, I know from what I am told about you that you are loving, merciful, and giving. And I swear have not, nor will I act on my feelings for this until he has resolved the nature of his situation with his wife. Lord, if you help me with Maddie it will help me as well.

Thank you for listening, Lord.

Amen.

After finishing her prayer the DLO door flap opened. She shuttered and turned quickly to see no one. She turned around and placed the bible back on Oliver's desk. She sighed then and she looked at the Memorial of the Dark Knight awards that she, Oliver, Rita and Norman received. She smile looking at the picture that was taken of the day of the award ceremony, but what Shane remembered the most was Oliver's smile. They were so happy.

Then all of the sudden she felt something tingle her on her neck and it felt like someone had kissed her neck. Her heart was racing when she heard Oliver's voice, as she was trembling as the breathe flew through as he said,

"Shane, don't turn around just listen and hear me say that you drive me mad."

"Oliver, this is madness you are still married."

"Oh my dear Shane, I hope not to be married for long and you know what Robin Williams says about madness."

"What about Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare I will save for later, but Robin Williams, a once wise fellow said, You're only given a little spark of madness. You must not lose it. And Shane McIenery I don't want to lose you and I want you in my life. No matter what happens."

Oliver turns her around he lends in so close to her face, but not too close that their lips are not touching, but noses and foreheads they were close to kissing until she hears a phone ringing.

"Did you hear that?" Shane asked Oliver.

"No,"

"I think that is my phone," Shane said.

Oliver said, "Don't answer it then."

He kisses and touches her lips and the phone keeps ringing and then Shane jumps out bed as the phone had awaken her from her dream about Oliver. She fell off the bed as her cell phone still ringing. She grabs the phone while picking herself up from the falling off of the bed. She answers the call and said,

"Hello?"

"Ms. McIenery, this is Maddie Wilson, Pastor Doug informed me to contact you about a misplaced letter you have for me."

Shane rubbed her head, just checking any bruising from her fall. Shane stood up and sat on her bed, she told Maddie,

"Oh Maddie, I am glad you to have decided to return my call, about your letter, I am sorry the envelope was badly damaged from rain that we had to open and read the contents to find the sender or sendee. "

"Wait, you and Oliver read my letter?" Maddie asked.

"Yes and I am sorry, but I ensure you, that the contents have not been divulged to anyone." Shane admitted.

"Not even, Pastor Doug, he does he know what is in letter?"

"I swear, Maddie. Pastor Doug does not know what is in the letter, but I think when I deliver it to you that you should be the one to give him the letter."

Maddie immediately without hesitation said, "No."

"No, may I ask why?"

" .."

Shane instructed her, "Please call me, Shane."

"Well, Shane, as I am grateful my letter is in safe hands. The letter was intended for one purpose to be sent, delivered, and read by Pastor Doug. And that did not happen. That makes me believe that God decided it is not right time to tell him, because if he wanted me and Doug together, he would have gotten the letter. "

Shane added, "Maddie, Oliver says the letters that come to our office, he believes each letter he picks has a purpose and meaning, your letter has purpose to give to the man you love and the meaning is that love is patient, kind, it never fails. And like the wise Robin Williams said, It's not about understanding... it's about *not* giving up. "

Maddie was amazing and overwhelmed by Shane's wisdom and words. Despite almost being in near tears, she giggled as she was reminded about what Oliver told her about Shane.

Shane heard the giggle as her curiosity peaked and asked, "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Forgive me, Shane, but was just reminded of what Oliver told me about you."

Shane was stunned, but now 10 times curious of what Oliver would be saying about her to others in his church.

"Really, Maddie, what has Oliver said about me?

"First off, he never once spoke ill of you, Shane so be relieved, but what struck me he told me about you was I think I am quoting this right, he said that you were, a woman full of persistence that you have a magnificent talent in shedding the light to people."

Shane was so happy she was on the phone. She was grateful that Maddie, nor anyone else see that she was blushing red as an apple. Shane didn't want to boast, so she ask Maddie,

" So, will you please let me help you show that meaning and purpose of your letter."

Maddie sighed, "Under one condition. That you bring Oliver with you, after all he his the only one who can understand what I am going through with Pastor Doug."

Shane's eyes widen how was she going get to come with her even though Oliver told not be involve in the case. Despite the difficulty, Shane had an idea to get Oliver to come.

"Alright 1 pm at mailbox grille."

"Actually, can we met at the church instead?"

"That is fine," Shane agreed.

"Good, it will be meet the woman behind Oliver O Toole."

Shane giggled, but maintained composure and said,

"It will be nice to meet you too, Maddie. See you at 1 pm." Shane sighed

After hanging up her cell phone she looked at the clock by her bed to see it was 9:30am.

Shane McIenery, for the first time in six months of working in the DLO was late for work.

It is was 930am in the morning, at the DLO, a worried and pacing Oliver was wondering where on earth was Ms. McIenery she was an hour late, she was never late and if she were late she would be this late. His cautious gut was telling him something could be wrong if she were late she would have called. Norman and Rita was watching the pacing and worried Oliver for the past half an hour waiting for instruction as their work duties, after all he was the team leader. Rita saw how unhinged he was and she had to ask in what way she could ease his mind. So, she took up the courage and asked,

"Oliver, you look troubled?"

"Is it that obvious, Rita?"

"Indeed, Oliver if you are worried about Shane being late, I am sure she is fine. After all you and I both know how well capable she is in taking care of herself."

"I know, but Rita, she is an hour late and has not called, she would call. Wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, Oliver, she has never called in sick before."

Oliver made a judgment call at the every moment. He wasn't going to stand and wait any longer. With no hesitation he went got his coat and was about to head out the door when he stoped himself. Turned to Norman and Rita and was about to ask, but Norman and Rita already knew, what Oliver was going to ask, as Rita stated,

"Don't worry."

Norman added, "We'll be happy to take care of things here while you are gone."

Rita added, "We will pray that Shane will be fine, and I am sure, Shane would be happy to see you visit her. And please give Shane out love and well wishes."

Oliver smiled, grateful to know that he had friends like Norman, Rita and especially Ms. McIenery, Shane but if Oliver was truly honest with himself he knew Shane was more than just a friend, but he could be truly honest with himself or Shane until he gets response from Holly.

It was 10 am, Shane was 2 hours late, man Oliver was having her head for being late, and if he found out that she was inferring in letter investigation she would certainly be dog house with Oliver and she didn't want that. Shane was about to head toward the DLO and she thought that if she had chance to tell him the truth about why she was late and that her temptation of curiosity got the best of her, as she was inferring in his personal letter investigation. Shane promised herself that she would be 100% honest with him after that is one of the most important foundations of a good relationship, honesty.

Shane opened her door and was about to walk out the door. When her steps and her heart stopped as there was Oliver O'Toole standing at her doorway.

And all Shane could say was

"Hello, Oliver."

In a unpleasant and disappointed tone.

"Ms. McIenery, Happy to see you are fine and well."

"What? Oliver, What are you doing?"

Oliver, trying his best to remain calm after he was a gentleman and gentlemen don't yell at women like Shane McIenery. And said,

"Well, Ms. McIenery." Pausing to get out his pocket watch to see the time, then informed Shane, "If I am not mistaken, you were late coming to work. And I was concerned."

Shane couldn't help but say, "Oliver O'Toole, you were concerned for me. How sweet. But as you can Oliver, perfectly fine and was on my to work."

"Good then, don't have rush in so as you already late, you will have the honor in amusing me by letting me in for coffee and explain your lateness."

Shane had to ask "Is that a request or an order?"

"Interpret what you will Ms. McIenery? But either way I am not leaving till the truth is known." Oliver moved pass Shane into her apartment and she said nothing as she was in shock as he asked.

"Now, can you please point me in the direction of your coffee maker."

Shane drop her briefcase, closed the door and sighed, "In my kitchen, to your right."

"Thank you." Oliver gliding his way off to the right head towards the kitchen. Shane walks toward bar and sat down watching Oliver make a pot of coffee. As he began starting to make the coffee and made his way around Shane's kitchen, he told Shane,

"Now, Ms McIenery, do you know what my one number aspect in a relationship is?"

Shane knew the answer but she couldn't but play around with him a bit,

"Sense of humor?" she teased him he looked at her, and then she recanted, "Oliver I know you thrive in being honest with the people you care about."

"Indeed, you know me quite well. Ms. McIenery."

Shane smiled and replied, "Well it is amazing what 6 months of working in the DLO can get you."

Shane and Oliver laughed as Oliver was putting coffee in the pot along with the water. Oliver asked Shane,

"So are you going to tell me, why you were late while the coffee is brewing."

"I am sorry, Oliver I overslept, to be honest I haven't slept ever since. The night you ... In the rain."

"You are inferring to you me the night I mailed the letter to Holly."

"Yes."

"While I guess neither of us have gotten a good nights rest then."

"Really, you haven't been sleeping either."

"No not since then that night, but after some praying about it, I think I know the reason."

Shane asked, "okay tell me the reason."

Oliver sat by her side and told her,

"Honesty our fear in being honest with ourselves."

Shane hated lying and keeping secrets, she needed to be honest about everything...I mean not everything but her interfering with his letter investigation.

"Oliver... There is something I need to tell you."

"Please let me honest with you first. Will you oblige me?" Holding her hand.

"Thank you, you see . I have to be honest with in regards of the night me and you in rain and the letter."

"Oliver, you don't need to explain if you don't want to."

"I want to, I need to." Oliver insisted then went on, "Remember you asked what I was afraid of?"

"Yes." Shane remembered

Oliver explained, "Shane you see fear is what stops me from any mistakes I make in the past or the futures. The things we fear the most, Ms. McIenery have already happened to us."

Shane, trying to grasp in what Oliver was trying to tell her, but she was as smart as Oliver so she admitted,

"Oliver, I am not as intelligent as you, but what are you trying to say?"

"Forgive me, , for being cryptic in my words. But my fear has being always stopping me from making any decision especially when it comes to our relationship."

"Our relationship?" Shane was nervous now.

"Shane I care about you, you are a wonderful and intelligent woman, who has made me completely mad.

Shane's heart was racing, her dream she was reflect her life she could let Oliver do this admit something he wasn't ready to, but she had to say the word he was going to say next,

"And like Robin Williams once wise fellow said, You're only given a little spark of madness. You must not lose it. And you don't want to lose me. Right?"

Shane, having tears in her eyes then even though she wanted this to happen that doesn't mean it was the right thing to happen.

Oliver was stunned to hear to the exact words he going to say next. Oliver wondered and asked,

"How did you know what.. I was."

Shane stopped him, "Oliver whatever you plan on being honest about is not time to be that honest with until you get the response you are waiting for."

"I see, Ms. McIenery"

Shane, trying not to let Oliver see her cry it hurt her more if did but not it was right to be honest with him.

"Oliver, thank you for being honest with me and now is it time for me to honest with you."

"Honest about what," Oliver now the nervous one

"My letter interfering" Shane admitted as she told Oliver what she did last who she saw and talked to yesterday and today and what she had planned. Shane was uncertain of Oliver's reaction to Shane's confession. As the coffee beep as was finish brewing Oliver looked at Shane and the his pocket to look at the time it was close to noon. They had one hour until the meeting with Maddie. He sighed and suggested to Shane,

"Well Ms. McIenery, I think I should take this coffee to go and have some lunch and discuss it in more detail of your plan for Maddie, then together we head to the church as planned."

"Oliver, you are not mad at me for interfering?"

"No, actually, I am happy you did. Now find us some handy coffee cups and let's head to lunch, my treat this time."

Shane got them some coffee cups, poured the coffee in them and she handed Oliver his coffee. For a second, their hands touched and for that second Shane relived her dream of Oliver kissing her. Shane quickly turn away and walked to the door, Oliver caught ahead of her to opening the door for and said,

"Ladies first."

Shane smiled said, "Thank you as always, Oliver for being the prefect gentleman. "

Shane walked out the door, as Oliver follows her out closing the door. Oliver always find his gentlemen ways to work out for him.


	7. A Letter Tells All

Chapter 7: A Letter Tells All  
Shane and Oliver made it to the church to meet Maddie on time they saw Maddie up on the church stage singing her part of her duet with Oliver which Oliver has yet made attempt to invite her or the rest of the team to his performance with Maddie. When Maddie saw Oliver she stop singing rushed towards him to give a hug.

"You made it, Oliver, I was just practicing and I want to rehearse one last time with you before Sunday. "

When Maddie and Oliver broke from their hug Maddie notice Shane looking at them. Then Maddie had a hunch,

"Oliver, is this her? Shane?"

"I am Shane" she waves to Maddie "nice to meet you Maddie."

"Well, Oliver, I must I am happy I pray someone like shane has brought some meaning back into your life again."

"Maddie, please shane knows just special is already, beside me and Ms. McIenery and I out here on business. "

Oliver looked at Shane motioning her give him Maddie's letter, as Oliver reached for the letter their hands overlap on to each other. Maddie notice the Sparks between them it reminded her of her and Doug the way she felt with him when he held her. Maddie tried her best to keep together and not cry. But when Oliver and Shane broke away from each other's grasp and Oliver handed her letter she bawled she sank onto the floor Oliver motioned towards Maddie but Shane grasp him stopping him as she wanted to help.

Shane got down her knees hugged Maddie tight told her,

"'Maddie,"

" Why? Why? Does hurt so much loving someone so much? Who may not love you back? Tell me, Shane please?"

Shane tells Maddie "It is does not have to hurt unless you want to Maddie believe I know has the same feelings for someone I care about but I so scared of getting hurt and rejected that I kept those feelings hidden those feelings ate me because the man already had someone so I let him go."

"I'm sorry, shane "

Oliver was curious if Shane was about him but he didn't want to infer so he knelt beside shane and Maddie. Oliver added

"Maddie, if you love pastor Doug don't hold back you only live once. Don't waste it by keep your feelings hidden inside open your heart."

Maddie sighed, Oliver got up off his knees held out his hand and said to Maddie, "Maddie give me up and open your heart me and Ms. McIenery will be here for every step of the way."

Maddie grab on on Oliver's hand lift her up as they hug Maddie whispers thank you after breaking away Oliver helped up Shane on her feet as. They watch Maddie walk towards pastor Doug's office but Maddie stopped turned face Oliver and Shane and yelled,

"Don't wait up, I will you both on Sunday for church service and Oliver I will be ready to sing with you on Sunday."

Maddie walked away to pastor Doug's as she grasp on to her love letter. Shane look Oliver with a curious look on her face as she asked,

"You and Maddie are singing a duet this Sunday."

Oliver cough clearing his throat knowing what he had to do now. But the reason he invite the team and especially Shane because he was nervous in singing in front of people as he was already. But there no choice now he had invite shane and the team or Shane would never heard the end of it. He sighed and asked in the most polite manner.

"Shane, along with norman and rita would you like to hear me sing this Sunday morning at my church."

Shane smiled happy that Oliver finally invited her to hear him as she was always a curious to hear his voice which she already expects to be heavenly after all he speaks like an angel. So shane without hesitation accepted Oliver's invitation.

Two days later, Sunday morning

It was Oliver's big day as Shane to look her Sunday best by wear light green dress with matching scarf. She pulled up to the church in her cab she was search for money to rummage from her purse to give to the cab driver. After finally, grabbing the cash she handed it to driver but the driver said,

"No worries, miss, your fare has been taking care of."

Confusing as to already to who paid her fare but came no surprise as Oliver open her cab door and help Shane out of the car. As Oliver said,

"Gentlemen, like myself was happy to offer to pay for fare Ms. McIenery but it would save you some money if you just ask me to pick you up."

"Oliver, I thought you might need some extra practice with Maddie. And besides you been waiting a good for me to get ready as you can see. "

" I do indeed see Ms. McIenery, I see you stunning. "

Shane trying not to blush but in return complemented to Oliver,

"You look handsome, yourself Mr.O'Toole."

Oliver offer his Shane accept as they walked into church they were greeted by Maddie who was glowing eager to inform them and thank them for insisting to her confessing her feelings to pastor Doug. After leaving shane and Oliver, Maddie read the letter out loud to pastor Doug. After reading the letter pastor Doug embrace her kissed on the cheek took her hands and ask her out on a date which she gleefully accepted.

After catching up with Maddie, Oliver and Shane met with Norman and Rita. Pastor Doug making is through congregation to inform Oliver,

"Oliver it is soon time."

Oliver sighed closed his eyes as got this nervous pit in his stomach as Shane knew him to well to see Oliver was nervous. So she gave him words of encouragement.

"Oliver, there is no need to be nervous, me, Norman and Rita are here to support you. "

"Shane, is right Oliver, you are the bravest person I have ever known you can do this." Rita added

"Oliver, you are leader and we are your loyal supporters. Here is ease your sprits up." Norman said

"You see we love you, Oliver, all of us are proud that you are our leader now go make us POstables proud."

Oliver smiled and said "Thank you" walked up stage along with Maddie. The music of "Turn Around" by Anthem Lights. Oliver and Maddie in unison and in harmony and as they were they were share secrete glances at the people they love, Maddie glancing at Doug and of course, Oliver smiling at Shane


	8. The Halloween spirit

Chapter 8

The Halloween spirit

It is three days before Halloween, a holiday that Oliver O'toole really despises he take no pleasure in celebrating a holiday that promotes horror and mayhem. But to be honest he did find pleasure in seeing young ones running on trick or treating dressing up as pumpkins, Prince or princesses. At least Oliver O'Toole admire people decorations of Halloween but he was happy to at least walk into his office without no hint of Halloween spirit,

But that was before Ms. Shane McIenery enter DLO. Shane McIenery got up early to grab a big box full of Halloween decorations. She gets to the DLO office before everyone else and began her mission is making this office into a one creepy office.

One hour later

Norman and Rita walk into the DLO horrify to see the office covered with fake cobwebs, pumpkins, orange streamers, and skeleton replica right beside Oliver's coat rack.

Rita was shocked and kept saying,

"No, no, no, Shane what you done to the DLO"

"Oliver is not going to like this at all" Norman added to find a smiling pumpkin at him. Shane could help but show Norman the pumpkin does more than smile but sing. Shane informed them,

"Oh, I put these pumpkins in all of your desk just press the nose and the pumpkin sings the ghostbusters theme song."

Shane pushes the nose on Norman and spooky voice sings the ghostbusters song as the song plays shane dances and twirls she twirls so fast stumbles but Oliver catches her fall but drops Norman's pumpkin on the floor that is still singing. Oliver says nothing as he places Shane back on her feet he picks up the pumpkin that stops singing by the time Oliver picks it up from the floor holds it up and demands to know from Ms. McIenery

"What is this? Ms. McIenery?"

Hesitant but sighed as she answered, "A singing pumpkin."

"I see" Oliver looks around and is horrify to his office this place of postal professional was covered with the decorations of Halloween a holiday he despises and what was worst to find a Skelton beside his coat rack .

"What have you done?!"

Shane didn't understand why he was upset.

"Oliver, have I done something wrong?" Shane asked.

"Wrong?! You our place of postal professionalism into your horrid display of a holiday that take pleasure in celebrating destruction and mayhem."

"Oliver, Halloween is just about that is it about fun and scaring people trick or treating bringing joy to children' faces by giving them candy." She looked at Norman and Rita for a bit of support but Norman and Rita pretend to work and let her handle it.

"Oh come guys, how can you hate Halloween it is was my favorite holiday. I mean you guys had to loved trick or treating when you were young." Shane defending her actions

"Ms. McIenery; I am sorry for my overaction, and yes all of us here loved trick or treating but that was in the past, we have grown up since then, maybe you need to realize to the same. Now please Ms McIenery will happy to help you clear these decorations out this office by tonight or ..."

"Or what Oliver ?" Shane hissed facing him challenging his authority but Oliver maintaining that authority by adding,

"I will have you infraction which means training on a weekend that you do not want."

"Fine, you win, this round Oliver O'Toole but you don't scare me not one bit.

As she walked in stubborn fashion heading to her desk to start working.

Oliver sighs as he complates, what Shane said her not being scared of him. He thought he scary especially when he was young but that was going to let it effect his work.

Tension is rising between shane and Oliver what is going to happen find out soon.


	9. A POstable Ghost Story

Chapter 9: A POstable Ghost Story

*Dedicated to Liz Bell, Connie Wang, and Caroline Bird inspiring to write this haunted #POstables tale.*

After long of sorting and cataloging dead letters at the DLO. Norman walked over to Rita her back was face towards he taps her on the her shoulder Rita and screams which put the whole #POstables on alert. Norman intent to do so he just want to ask Rita a question.

"Forgive me, Rita, sorry in frighten you."

"Oh forgive me, Norman, this holiday just gets me jumpy that is all."

"Why is that?"

She whispers to Rita, "because of the legend of this office."

Shane heard the whispers and her curiously was peaked as she asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is their a ghost story about this office."

Norman said, "Yes, I believe this story was passed on to Oliver by his grandfather"

Shane yelled, "Oliver, it is true?"

"What is true, Ms. McIenery?"

Rita said, "She wants hear the ghost story that your grandfather told you when you were little."

"Rita, I don't think Ms. McIenery wants to hear a such a horrific tale."

Shane somewhat annoyed that Oliver is talking like she wasn't in the room so she made it clear,

"Listen, you guys I love you all here, but please talk to me as I am here please. Do all know how I love Halloween and especially when listening to ghost stories."

So she grabs a chair sits on it and demands from Oliver,

"Now, Oliver, put me out misery, and tell me your horrific tale."

Oliver sighs "Fine, you win, Ms McIenery but I did warn you"

Oliver instructs Norman and Rita, "Norman and Rita, deem the lights, please have a seat by Ms. McIenery,"

As the lights deem, Oliver turns faces his back towards them begins to unbutton his suit jacket throws it on top of his desk and in a hoarse voice says

"Now, I have the license to make you shrive upon delivery and tell you the horrific tale..."

Oliver then stops turns silent for a minute then makes a loud thud with his hand that made everyone shutter fear, Oliver turns abruptly and covering his face with a flashlight and zooms his face up against Shane and say with hoarse creepy voice add

" The tale of the bloody postal supervisor, Vincent Todd.

Oliver changes his voice back to his original voice to inform Ms. McIenery,

"Ms. McIenery, I have my stern reasons in keeping this office holiday decorative free especially during Halloween."

Shane asked, "And what reasons would that be, Oliver."

"My grandfather, a long time time ago, he was my age working in this very office he worked for this supervisor named, Vincent Todd, "

Rita photographic powers kick in brain as she recited a brief of summary of Vincent Todd, "I remember looking at his file for my Ms. Special Delivery competition, Vincent Todd postal supervisor, for 1930 to 1932 won most professional postal supervisor in 1931."

Oliver thanked Rita for her additional historical information and continue with his story,

"Now, Mr. Todd, he was strict keeping this very office professional and harmonious he hated when postal worker would decorate their offices with decor especially Halloween decor."

Shane interjected, "So he is just like you then right Oliver?"

Norman added, "From what I heard Oliver is teddy bear compare to this guy."

Oliver walks behind Shane and whispers, "Norman is half right, I'm more like a puppy than a teddy bear, Mr Todd was stricter than I."

Then Oliver goes back leans back on his desk and continues with the tale.

"Now where was I, oh yes, Mr. Todd he could took pride in conducting myself Professionally this office meant the world to him, and he want nothing nor one to mess with it especially during Halloween, and my grandfather made no one would come to the mean gulches of Mr. Todd of he saw the slightest pumpkin in his eyesight. That until Henry Connors came into the picture."

Shane asked "Who is Henry Conners?"

"Rita, if you please?"

Rita interjected once more, "Henry Conners, DLO employee for only the year 1932. No accommodations, but the employee with the most infractions in the same year."

"Thank you, Rita" Oliver added, "You see, Ms. McIenery the reason why Henry conners got so many infractions is because Vincent Todd despise him, Henry did respect Vincent like my grandfather did. Henry made sure he expose the postal environment with Holiday decor. Vincent try to compose his anger, but unfortunately that anger boiled over during Halloween. Henry knew how much Vincent despised the holiday. So Henry comes in early decorates this very office just you did. And."

Oliver pause to drink some ya-hoo then he continued,

"And my grandfather he tried to persuade Henry put all the decorations away he going far after he never asked for permission."

As Oliver was telling Shane this story she could that Oliver was given her lesson that she over minding his authority and not asking to put the decorations.

Despite learning and understanding of lesson she would acknowledge it afterwards when Oliver was finished with his ghost story which she had to admit he was pretty good storyteller.

Shane continued on listening to Oliver's ghost story,

"Unfortunately, Henry never listen to my grandfather and let the decorations up for Vincent Todd to see. And when Vincent Todd saw this place decorated with cobwebs and singing pumpkins. That is was made Vincent Todd snap into a twin."

Shane curious and asked, "What made him snap Oliver?"

Oliver walked leaned on the Skelton, "This what Vincent Todd snap one looked he yelled everyone to leave the office. My grandfather beg to stay try to mend bridges make piece but Vincent Todd was so passed making he pushed my grandfather out of the office door but my grandfather was a sneaky and clever man to sneak peak back into office ensure no harm would happen but..."

Oliver paused on the verge of breaking down Shane could tell he was shaken so was she by this and they even reached the climax of the story yet. Oliver taking long gulp of yahoooo once finished he pressed on,

"My grandfather back then he was young he expect what was about to witness that it forever haunt him and I myself if I actually witnessed it. "

"What did witness Oliver?"

Vincent grab on arms of the Skelton, Oliver using all his strength to pull off one the arms of Shane's Skelton, she screamed,

"Oliver!" Shane got out from her chair rushed behind Oliver who suddenly turned waved the skeleton arm in her face yelling.

"Vincent Todd!, attacked Henry Conners with this Skelton arm! , he swung at him ! Missing! " then Oliver grab shane arm and put her hand on arm pushing and pulling her side to side. The lightly pushed shane back into her seat which the push nearly took her breath away then Oliver told her, " Henry grabbed the arm try to pull away from his grasp but Henry pulled and pushed to hard so hard in fact he pushed Vincent far back that his head his on this front of this very desk as blood came out the back of his and Henry conners ran away. My grandfather called the police unfortunately the police never found Henry conners nor solved the murder of Vincent Todd. So some postal workers like my grandfather believed Vincent Todd's ghost haunts this office who decorates this office on Halloween. So that is why Ms. McIenery we will respect the dead who have come to pass in this office and remove the decorations. "

Shane nervously shakes her head in agreement know Oliver's story will give her troubles in sleeping tonight and removal of decorations at least Oliver and rest of the team will be there to help or so she thought

*The Halloween fun for the #POstables team is far from over more to come soon.*


	10. Trick or treat

After Oliver told the spooky tale of Vincent Todd. Oliver instructed Norman to relight to the DLO. After the DLO was lighten up Oliver then instructed Shane.

" Alright then Ms. McIenery, shall we started the cleaning the brooms are over by my desk."

Shane didn't want to admit it especially in front of Oliver. She was shaken from Oliver's tale and she wanted to be surrounded by people she cared for. So she asked Norman and Rita,

"Norman and Rita, you are going to stay and us clean."

"Nonsense," Oliver interputted, "Ms. McIenery and I are prefectly capable in cleaning this mess."

Then Norman also added, "Rita, since they are cleaning, do you mind if we could leave now and walk you home before it gets dark."

"Uhh" Rita not sure to unanswered, Shane felt guilty she want to give Rita time alone with Norman so she answered for her,

"Go with Norman, Rita, me and Oliver will manage."

Rita smiles looks at Norman, "I would be happy to walk home with you, Norman"

Norman said but acting as went to the door open out for Rita as she walked passed and left the DLO.

When Norman and Rita left, Oliver and Shane were left alone to Undecorate the DLO. Unfortunately, it lasted for two seconds when Oliver informed Shane,

"I'm sorry, , but you have excuse me but I need to catch Norman and inform him of an urgent postal matter. I promise to return."

Oliver rushing out the DLO, Shane tries to call out for hm to return by yelling,

"Oliver, come back, Oliver."

But it was too Oliver was already gone. Shane was left by herself to clean to the DLO. She grabbed a broom and began to swipe off the cobwebs front to back of the office. When Shane made to ways back of the office behind the sorting section. Something werid happened Shane heard a noise,

THUD

Shane shuttered to heard the sound of DLO opening and shutting. She grasp on to the broom as of were a bat she hid behind the sorting section. She try peaking her head out to see she saw anyone but saw nothing. Of only she could reach her purse and call 911. She was cosidsering calling out to see if was Oliver but she watched too many scary movies to know calling out for someone who may not be is the cue for a pyscho to come out and find her. She wasn't risking it.

THUD

When Shane heard the second thud she did something for the first time, she prayed to God. She closed her eyes and gave a silent call for help to God to make her brave and strong to save, protect or give Oliver a sign to return rescue her and be her hero. After she prayed and opened her eyes she felt strong and brave and believe God gave her the means to get her out hidding in fear and trust God that he be there to protect her.

Shane came out the sorting section with her broom holding out in front of her. Shane then begins to say,

"Okay, Ghost of Vincent Todd or whoever you are, if your mission is to scare me, mission complished, but a wise man, and a strong man, taught me that God can keep me safe. Also This strong man I know will return and he will come save me, because he is gentleman and he cares for me and I care for me as well. If you leave now, no harm will come to you."

Shane made to the front of the DLO saw no one except she saw the skeleton by Oliver desk on floor in pieces. Could it be? Vincent Todd coming to haunted she whispers sliently

"I am sorry."

Then she hears a voice calling her name

"Shane"

The voice calling did strike her but she could not place because her fear crumble her her voice recognition. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder someone was behind her and the voice asked her

"Shane, please turn around."

Shane trumbling in fear but brave enough to turn around. Shane still have her eyes closed.

The voice said rather in calm way,

"Open your eyes and look at me."

Shane slowly opens her eyes and in front her thought she was looking at the ghost of Vincent Todd, she was looking into the eyes pale sharp dress man who tells her,

"Shane, please me forgive me."

Shane reacts in way the she nor the ghost expected with her screaming in fright as shane faints. But Shane's fear demished her facial and voice recognition to realize the person in front of her who scared was not a ghost at all but Oliver O'Toole with chalk dust all over himself, he catches Shane before she hits the floor. He lies her down the floor using his jacket as a pillow to rest her head down.

Oliver is concerned as he strokes the hair out shane beautiful face. As the he prays out loud to God,

"Forgive me, father for I have sin, scaring this wonderful woman half to death, please lord have Shane open her beautiful eyes."

Oliver sits beside her until God answers her prayers while he hold hers hand prays till she opens her eyes.

Got one chapter for the Halloween saga of signed sealed delivered and then I got idea for new letter investigation that will figure Norman and Rita are so hesitant in becoming more than just friends.


	11. An a End to a Happy Halloween

Chapter 11

An a End to a Happy Halloween

Shane recovering from her fainted fright. Shane slowly begins to open her eyes and moaning from the bit of pain she had in her head. Shane slowly heard voices of Rita and Oliver arguing,

"I told you this was a bad idea Oliver O'Toole"

"Rita, I already feel horrible enough it was not my intention to scare in this point."

Then Norman chimed in "my cousin he hated clowns I try to scare him out of it but i scared them so much I made him faint. It was not my intention to scare like that like it wasn't Oliver intent scare Shane who is now awaking from her faint."

Oliver and Rita heads immediately turn to see Shane slowly getting up from her feet. Oliver rush by side knowing she would stumble, Shane loses her footing and stumbles but she was happy to Oliver covered in chalk dust catch her fall stumbling into his arms rather the hard floor.

Oliver instructs Norman to get a chair and for Rita to get wet warm cloth for Shane headAs

Norman got her chair for Shane to rest on. Oliver puts Shane down on the chair. Oliver asks to go the mailbox mini market and get water and aspirin. Norman nods his he as he told he left to go the mini mart but he stop to ask but he saw in Norman's face he want Rita to go with him so he said,

"You can wait for Rita outside Norman. as I need to talk Ms. McIenery alone"

Norman nodded And left to await for Rita. Oliver grab a yoohoo for both him and Shane. Shane was feeling much more like herself giggles seeing Oliver like a ghost. Shane had tell him,

"Do guys sure pull off an amazing trick, you know how to scare people Oliver, well done"

Oliver hands Shane a yoohoo and adds,

"So that means I prove myself that I am indeed scary."

Shane confused his was being cryptic,

"Oliver, why did you have to prove your scary to me?"

Oliver tried to impersonate Shane's voice,

"This is not over Mr. O'Toole, you don't scare me."

"Oh I see, forgive me, Oliver I was just upset you forcing to me take down the decorations."

"You are forgiven, Ms. McIenery, now you have to forgive me, for making you faint that wasn't my intention, I used my regular voice"

Shane interrupted and added, "My mind was so full with fear my voice recognition malfunction so no forgiveness I deserve to be scared, so was that Vincent Todd story true did someone actually die here."

Oliver chuckled "No, nobody died here, but story did originate from my grandfather he always told me the story on Halloween when i was before trick or treat."

Shane wondered, "Young, Oliver O'Toole, used to trick or treat may I asked, what do you dress up as"

Oliver asked, "Take a guess, I am sure you might know well enough to know."

Shane giving her puppy roll eye look the look that got him to dance on several occasions.

She gave this look while asking, "Can you give me a hint?"

Oliver smirking as set his yoohoo down on his desk took Shane's as sat it beside his, Oliver held out his hand Shane took his hand and she was swept by rush of Oliver spining her then diping her during the dip, said best british accent he mustard out, "My name, is Bond, James. Bond."

Shane giggles, "Let me guess, the Perice Bronson, James Bond."

Oliver ocrrected Shane, "Actually, Ms. McIenery, Shawn Conenry, "

"Ahh, well, Oliver O'Toole, I am sure you make a one fine and handsome 007"

Oliver smiled he slowly lifted her back up, the dip lasted long than Shane expected as the blood rush to her head she started to feel faint again, but once again Oliver was there to catch her and pick her up her feet.

But something happen as Oliver pick Shane from her dizzy spell, not only did her catch into his arms, but they caputured each other's gaze at another. Oliver and Shane were so close in doing to something that change their relationship forever, but even thought Oliver was tempted to kiss here just once before when they dance to "And So it Goes." he had self control he still loved his wife, Holly, but so much time passed, so much he changed he got to know Shane more as person who trusted, respected and admired. This time, this embrace was different as their face drew closer but no lips have touched on the slightest bit. Their eyes on the verge of closing, Oliver sliently praying for God to step or someone just come in say,

"Oh my, Sorry for interputting " Rita comes in the hands dripping wet with luke warm cloth.

Oliver and Shane quickly step a part from each other as they both said, "No at all." Oliver. goes to Rita, to get the cloth, he tells her,

"Thank you, Rita"

"Oliver, please don't cross the line with Shane not yet, "

"Rita...I" Oliver trying to explain

"No need to explain, I know something is going on between you two, I could tell from first time you went after when she left. but Oliver you are still married, to Holly, reslove that first let go Holly, then move on with Shane. I will not my two best friend ruin the best relationship they ever had becuae of lust I won't have Oliver."

Oliver hugs Rita tells her thanks and informs the Norman is waiting for her mailbox mimi mart but for Rita to tell Shane needs no aspirin as she is fine now.

Rita shakes her rushes to Shane to give her a hug telling, "I am glad, you are okay, see at the party."

After Rita leaves, Oliver stands at distance from Shane his back is facing her, Shane grabs her coat and suitcase walks passed Oliver, and says,

"Happy Halloween, Oliver, and You are invited as 007, to my Halloween party, I hope you can come."

He nods, coughs, "Happy Halloween, ."

Friday October 31, 2014: Halloween Night: Shane's Apartment.

Oliver arriver in his 007 halloween costume, hair dye dark, slick back in tux hold a martine shaker with one hand as he used the other to knock on Shane's door he could music and laughter blaring fhrough the door, as Rita open the door dress as Audery Hepburn from the movie "Breakfast in Tiffany's"

Oliver shock in how amazing Rita look as he commented, "Rita, you make one stunning Audery Hepburn."

"Why, Thank you Oliver, and umm you look."

"James Bond." Rita informed of

"Great minds think alike then." Rita responsed

"Oliver, what does that mean?" Oliver asked

Rita say, "Come on , I'll show you."

Rita take Oliver to the punch blow, to see Norman in a tux hair slick back just like him,

"Norman, is it that you."

Norman answered, "No, its bond, James Bond." Norman turned suprised to Oliver in the same costume." And you must be big Brother, Bond, Oliver, Bond"

"I guess for tonight, you make the better bond, doesn't he Rita,"

Rita sighs whistfully, "Of Course, Norman you are very dashing."

"Why, thank you Ms. Rita Hepburn."

"Norman, I am Audrey Hepburn,."

"I know, but I always to be Rita to me." Norman adds

"Oh Norman, you always know what to say." Rita response.

Oliver leave Rita and Norman to express their admiration, he trys to mingle with the cowrd full of his co-workers in apartement, but there is was only one he was looking for inparticular. The crowd began start moving apart to find a dance partner to slow dance to the song "The Words " by Christina Perri.

The crowd part, lights deem, but spotlight over the dancing couples including Norman and Rita, starting to dance instutmental part of the shane , then Oliver spots the here she was, Ms. Shane McIenry, dressed as Marilyn Monroe short white dress, short blond curly hair, red lip stick that stuck out her lips like a sore thumb.

The song begins,

"All of the lights land on you

The rest of the world fades from you

And all of the love I see

Please please say you feel it too"

Oliver walks towards, Shane noticed him, but she pretended as if didn't, she to come to her, and he did there was standing in front of her as he asked,

"Excuse me, miss but you mind I ask the host for a dance."

Shane smiles and replies, "Why 007, how charming of you to ask?"

"Actually, called me Bond, Oliver Bond tonight, Miss."

"Well, nice you to meet you, Oliver Bond, I am Marilyn McIenry, yes I be to dance with one of my many honored guests."

Shane takes Oliver's hand as they danced, to following lyics

"And all of the noise I hear inside

Restless and loud, unspoken and wild

And all that you need to say

To make it all go away

It's that you feel the same way too

And I know

The scariest part is letting go

'Cause love is a ghost you can't control

I promise you the truth can't hurt us now

So let the words slip out of your mouth"

Shane lends close to him and whisphers,

"Oliver, Happy Halloween, and I want to to know, I am willing to wait for you, when you are ready to let go."

"Shane, for right now, I don't want to rush, as what have now means the world to me, just be patient, God will provided, all in his due time. Can you trust in that for now, at least."

"I trust you, Oliver, and yes I trust in God, too, "

Oliver then danced in arms length, if they dance the way to wanted to there would be alot in talk in office and neither of want that , but at least now, things were fine and happy for the POstable team as they celerabated Halloween

So that is the end of the POstable Halloween Specal, hope you like it as much I enjoyed wrtiing it. Now, as fare upcoming chapters be Paitent as I want to based on Norman and Rita and finals for my school are drawing near, so next chapter will be post will mid Novemeber if not then maybe second week of decemeber be patient and thanks for the support.


	12. Chapter 12

Full chapter

*Im back with a new chapter sorry for not keeping this up to date now with the new ssd movie coming here is my prediction of the ending this part 1 out of 3 parts*

Chapter 12

Letting go of the past part 1

Dear Oliver,

I am resigning from the dead letter office. I think I my presence here will no be need to due new personal arrangements in the office. Thank you. For great two year in the DLO for I will never forget it what you taught me in how I should treat myself and others. I ask one request from you, don't come after and don't try find me or contact me, till I am ready and explain why I am leaving right just the words hurt to much to say to your face or put into words in this letter.

Goodbye Oliver

Sincerely

Ms. McIenery

Oliver stunned she is gone no trace of her left in her desk in the DLO. She has left with no trace of where is or where she will be transferring to. Why? Things have to end like this? Why? If only he could have done things differently three days ago.

Three days ago

All four members of POstables team were making their way to back to the DLO from friendly breakfast before a long hard days at work at the DLO began. On their way back Oliver was trying to engage them all with his new found sense of humor by telling jokes he read from a joke book he read that Norman recommended to him. Oliver cleared his to attempt to tell the following joke

"Okay, why didn't the mail man make it to the other side of the road?"

Shane curious know and liking that he finally embracing a sense of humor and she asked

"Why?"

Happy that shane was to ask and has he could tell her curiosity was peak and he was happy to oblige in her curiosity and answer,

"Because he was late for delivery."

They laughed he was a hang of the sense of humor thing he was laughing with them and so happy walking into the DLO but he laughter stopped,

Norman, Rita and Shane kept laughing until they were stunning to find a red hair slender beautiful woman in a red coat say.

"What is all the laugher about"

Norman said, "Oliver was telling.." Rita slaps the stomach he coughs and stop talking as Oliver asks,

"Holly, what are you doing here?"

She gets out something in her purse hold a letter, " I got your letter."

Oliver turns to shane gesturing for her

To leave them alone to talk.

Shane coughs "Well, um I see we are intruding. We have a team meeting to go to."

Norman said, "What team meeting?"

Rita understood shane means of leaving for holly and oliver to talk and inform by whispering to Norman,

"The meeting, where holly and oliver need to be alone"

Norman said "oh right that meeting must have slip my mind, thanks for reminded me rita. What I do without that photographic memory of yours."

Norman and Rita walk out together as shane slowly starts to leave but stop before grasping Oliver's arm Holly noticing something, shane asks oliver

"Will you be alright?"

"I will be fine Ms. McIenery, thank you go on ahead I will meet you later for work assignments."

"Okay, good luck oliver" Shane said as she left.

Now that Holly and Oliver were alone she says,

"So that is her then?"

Oliver asked her, "Her who, the one you mention in your letter" stating the letter for word,

"A wise woman inform me I stop living in limbo and with my life. Holly please I need to live my life and not live limbo with you or without in it." She looks at him tells him, "You forgot to mention she was pretty and looks like me when we met."

"Holly, enough stop it please avoiding the main problem in hand, you left me remember in my favorite place in the world why did you leave me?"

"Why didn't run after me? Holly asked Oliver. The room was silent not sure how neither them are able to answer their own questions

Holly knew she was being quiet cruel to him and he didn't deserve she come here to make feel worst but give hope or closure.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, I didn't come here to hurt you. I want to explain why I left and everything but I won't want do it here. And I want us to talk somewhere private and neutral."

Oliver agreed, "I understand, of course maybe we have a drink or dinner at the mailbox grille after work and go from there"

Holly smiled, "Sounds good." She walks away kisses him in the cheek and leaves. When Holly reached the DLO door shane, rita and norman topple over each other on the floor and that clue in to Oliver they were listening Holly says nothing but steps over them.  
Oliver walks over to his team to help them off their feet. But Oliver notice norman got rita taken care of as norman her help rita up to her feet by taking her and with one swift swoops lifts her off into his arms. Rita and Norman's breathe was taken away as their eyes met Rita's hands on his shoulder firm and strong she couldn't help but blush and norman having his arms around her waist but he couldn't help but stare into those sparkling eyes and the smile he adore.

Oliver walked towards Shane for strange reason was still lying at the floor he coughs and says   
"Miss, McIenery, may I be happy to help you off the floor"  
Shane looks up to see Oliver's hand out for her grasp no matter how much she wanted to take his she couldn't so she pulled herself up while telling Oliver  
"Thank you for the offer but as you can see I am fully capable of getting myself up." Then she apologized  
"Sorry for listening in on you and Holly we just.."  
"No need to explain, I already know for need to fulfill your curiosity."  
Shane trying not to the slightest hint of blush so she changed the subject  
"So holly she got your letter."  
"Yes she did?" Oliver giving a sighs of relief.  
"And now that she is back you are now able to do what have you have been set out to do dance with her and be.." She couldn't finish the sentence "be with her" but she couldn't saying and when Oliver looked at her with those sad blue eyes of his she walked away turned from and said,  
"Let's get to work shall we? Got a lot of dead letters to sort out."  
Oliver sighed, "Miss. McIenery is right let get to work." Oliver walked off straight to his desk took off his suit jacket rub his hand and pick a letter from a sorting box he pick out a large flat evenlope with the mail and return address rubbed off he picked a letter opener a letter opener his wife holly gave him for his birthday. He rip open the evenlope and found out a letter attached with a set of divorce papers.   
He was stunned in shocked Oliver could see something was wrong she walked over to him and ask   
"Oliver are you okay what is wrong?"  
Oliver handed her a letter attached to the divorce papers and asked her,  
"Please read?"  
She took the letter the front had the name "Cathy" writing on it   
She open the letter and began to read,  
"Dearest Cathy,  
We have been married for three years, we knew each other longer than we were college sweethearts. I am sorry things have changed since the miscarriage you grown distant you have ignore me and I Think you blame for the lost of child. I feel that you do not love me anymore. I was crush when you told me to leave and never come back I took to heart. I was unsure how on earth I could win you back. But I s should be honest with you during the separation I met someone, someone who notices me as a person who willing to fall love again to open my heart too. But this woman told I should not give up on us not unless I try to win yon back. So I am writing this letter giving you the choice to have me back aa your husband for better or worst or cut all loose ties and let me go. Forgive me, I still care and want the absolute best for you even though it is not with me. If you want me back all you have to do is ask because during our time and I have come to realize when you really loved someone must be willing to go after the person you want to be with. So I propose we meet to where we first met if you are not there 3pm I know I will be getting these divorce papers signed.   
I love you Cathy and always will   
Hope to be still your husband   
John "

After reading the letter the #POstables said nothing the DLO was quiet and Oliver sheds tears and walks out the DLO not looking back.

*part 2 coming soon


	13. Chapter 13

Letting Go of the Past Part 2 Full chapter

After leaving the DLO, Oliver was overcome with emotion. Why does the past always seem to haunt him. Closing his eyes he prayed silently. Then all of the sudden during his prayer he recited scripture  
Matthew 5:16, 23 In the same way, you should be a light for other people. Live so that they will see the good things you do and praise your Father in heaven. "So, what if you are offering your gift at the altar and remember that someone has something against you?  
He didn't notice shane enter holding his bible, that he always have in work desk for safe keeping during when he out and she always her curious always lead to read some scripture and she bookmark and open the same scripture Oliver was reciting he was about to reach her favorite scripture in Mathew she ended up reciting with him.  
Matthew 5:24 Leave your gift there and go make peace with that person. Then come and offer your gift.

Oliver wiping his tears turn around to see Shane with his bible open in her hands he was stunned for first time had no words. Shane smirked and sighed,  
"I have to confess something, Oliver. I hope you don't mind my curious always gets the best of me, from time to time while you were out on assignment or lunch would look for your bible and read it and umm. I have quiet grown fond reading it learning more about what you believe in."  
Oliver took a breathe and said, "I'm glad Miss. McIenery. Forgive me for leaving so abruptly. I was just so..."  
" You don't need to explain Oliver. I understand things are changing. Looks like God, has finally answered your prayers. Holly has returned."  
"She has but Mrs. McIenery that wasn't my prayer."  
"Then what was your prayer."  
"If you don't mind that is between me and God."  
"Right, Oliver, do you mind if I show somewhere I go to clear my head."  
"I would to but we to get to work maybe later."  
"Maybe later then."  
Shane watching Oliver head back to the DLO office she sat and read one more scripture before returning to work  
Matthew 5:33: 'When you make a vow, you must not break your promise. Keep the vows that you make to ."  
Oliver instructed Norman and Rita to recover any address on the envelop while Oliver asked Shane to find to look. Id number on the divorce papers to find the name of the sender and sendee.  
Luckily they found the sender shane was trace back the letter to Joetown's restaurant Oliver thought it would if he go on his own to met joe to before delivering the letter to his wife. Shane pleaded if she could go before Oliver wasted no time as he rushed out to DLO door.   
Shane sighed as needed to think and go be with herself so she and she noticed Rita was making googlie eyes at him.   
So she thought why get the break she need for her and Rita's sake.   
Shane said, "Since my job is done, I am going to my break, can two handle the front on your own."  
Rita turned, rushed towards to Shane,  
"Wait, you are going to leave me alone with him?"  
Shane sighed and trying to encouraging her,   
"Rita, you'll be fine, just ask norman to show you how to recover an address scienfictly." She pats Rita on the shoulder and leaves   
Rita turns watching Norman working on recovering any address. Rita was curious to know norman his scientific brains works smiling at the fact he was dress as some kind of doctor or mad scientist. She was crazy in love with him. But how could she put herself out there when it is apparent to her that he just might not feel the same. But wait she was Miss's special delivery Norman told she a unsquashable bug and she was going to let her fear of rejection squash her.   
Rita slowly walks by Norman's side taps him on the shoulder. Norman jumps, turns to see Rita as she asks,   
"Can you show me how to recover an address?"  
"Sure, hold on" Norman went to his desk went a cabinet, open got out white coat but not any white coat. Norman spread out helps her put it her the she notices some a stitch engraving with her name red stitching on the right pocket and two other engravings with blue stitching "#POstables: Professional photographic memorizer."  
"Oh, Norman, you shouldn't have."  
"It was must, everyone has one just in case they were curious. But I am happy you were first curious one." Norman smiled,   
"You remembered, #POstables,"  
"I am not have photographic memory but always have fond memories of your cleverness and that name #POstables was very clever." Norman adds  
Rita is seriously, blushing red. She knew more than ever Shane was right he had feelings for her maybe it was the time for her to say it so she asks before saying anymore.   
"Norman can you tuck my sleeves I don't to ruin the coat, "  
Norman gulps but replies, "Of course" then he instructs her, "turn around."  
She turns around holds her hands he starts folding her sleeves Norman is touching Rita's smooth skin. Norman was nervous he resisting any eye contact with Rita. Rita's remain on him noticing for the first time Norman felt the same way. So she ask softly,  
"Norman?"  
No response still no eye contact   
She tried again, "Norman, look at me, there is something I need to tell you. "  
He sighed, slowly lifted his head up and then his eyes met her and everything turn silent. Nothing was being said but then the look in their eyes say it all. Both their races were racing Norman breaks the silence says  
"Rita .. I "  
Rita eyes bulging grasps his hands to hold from fainting as she replies,   
"Yes, Norman."  
Then doors slam and a man with a large enthusiastic spanglish voice screams.  
"Rita, there you are my Rita, Miss Special delivery!"  
Norman drifts his gaze and grasp away from Rita, which mades Rita's heart ache they turned to see Ramon, dance instructor, pageant host and now colorado's top TV personality.   
"Ramon, what are you doing here?"  
"To find you, Rita." He takes her hand kisses it which made Norman blood boil for some reason.   
Ramon inform Rita,"Your Miss. Special Delivery has called you for duty."  
"Oh what duty would that be?"  
"You are being called for a Ribbon cutting at new mailbox station."  
"Oh now but I am busy with Norman."  
"Oh Rita, you can bring your boyfriend and other colleagues if you wish. But we must go."  
Norman jumps in, "I'm not her boyfriend. I mean I am boy who is friend well uh rita looks you must go."  
"But I want to stay with you."Rita pleads  
Norman instructs her, "But duty calls you, you must me and the rest will meet at the at new mailbox station."  
Rita asks once more time hoping that Norman would change his mind.  
"Are you sure? Norman because I would really like to help you in recovering an address."  
Norman didn't want to hold Rita back from anything she is Miss special delivery's and she must fulfill her duty.  
"No, Rita, I got this taken care. Go. See you at the ribbon cutting."  
Rita sighed so sad and disappointed things it didn't the end way she wanted to but it was a sign from that now is not right time for them. She takes off her white coat hands it back to Norman and says,  
"Thank you for the coat will you keep it safe for me."  
Norman nods and Rita's leaves with Ramon, Norman folds Rita's white coat he strokes it and said,   
"Of course."  
And puts Rita's white coat back in original place. But for the first time Norman lied he didn't have a white coat made for everyone just for Rita hoping one day she would ask to help him.

Part 3 of 4 to go for this section of this fanfiction hope you are like it right now


	14. Chapter 14

Letting go of the past part 3  
*This is a full chapter and this part is sad it explains my version on the holly and Oliver situation*  
Oliver made it to Joetown's restaurant, he got out the letter and divorce papers  
Out of his suitcase sighed he wanted to know if the sendee why the sendee was mailing the divorce papers. He thought if understood Joe's situation it would clear his head in knowing what to do with his situation with Holly.  
He walked into joetown's restaurant went to the bar and ask a bartender to see the owner, the bartender pick up the phone and called Joe  
Bartender informed Oliver,  
"He will be out in 20 minutes, can I get you something to drink."  
"Ginger ale on the rocks" a woman said   
Oliver turned to see Holly, sitting next to him, Holly gave a bartender money for Oliver and her drink as she asked for a white wine spitzer.  
"Hello, Oli, nice to see you here? I was about to dinner reservations for us here and where you are?"  
"Holly, I thought I told you several times during our courtship that I didn't like to be called Oli,"  
"Fine, I will called Oliver but please for a time being refrain from using proper words like courtship you can call it dating."  
"I will do my best, Holly, thanks for the drink but if you must know I am working."  
Holly added, "working of course, what letter are you delivering this time?"  
Oliver instructed, "I cannot divulge that but can I ask what do you want from me Holly?"  
Holly sighed, "I want to see if there is chance for us or not, do you remember how we met?"  
"I remember it as clear as day." Oliver said, drinking his ginger ale. He said, "Your car broken down, it was cold and stay with you keep you warm till help arrived."  
Holly reaches for his hand, "You save me that day, Oliver, you were a hero and a gentleman and I loved for that but..."  
"But what, you decide to up and leave me in my favorite place in world with so much a word from you till now." Oliver on the verge of snapping but he kept his cool and asked the bartender,   
"Can I have a small order of calms?"  
Holly knew she was making him angry he would eat calms if he was angry. So she decided to bow out. She slid him a card of the hotel she was staying and asked,   
"I want to give you an explanation about everything, but far as I can see I make you angry so when you have finish your calms and work for the day call me at this hotel leave me a message and we'll met later and talk and decide what is next for us."  
She walked away and left Oliver alone.  
The bartender said,  
"Are you sure, Sir, that you don't want something stronger. I mean sounds like you have lady troubles."  
"One must not drink when delivering mail, but thank you. Just need to speak with your owner." Oliver reply   
The bartender said and points out "There he is."  
"Joe" bartender waves and calls out to him. Joe walking with cane over to the bartender and Oliver. Joe asks the bartender, "What it is, Andrew?"  
Andrew the bartender said, "this is Oliver needs to speak with."  
"Hello, Oliver, how can I help you?"  
"Joe, I am with the Main branch of the Colorado office it seems I found your lost divorce papers."  
"What no, you have gotten the wrong person." Joe said  
"No, I have have an associate, who is very clever with a computer and traced your papers to this address."  
Joe said nothing till his wife, Caitlyn enters with boxes pleading,  
"Uh sweetheart, a little help here can't hold boxes not with baby in stomach." Joe immediately helps his wife and Oliver in shock leaves immediately out of the door once he gets out of Joeytown's restaurant Oliver closes his eyes and has memory of Holly and him, finding out about their baby.  
3 years ago   
Oliver and holly were in the hospital eager and waiting for news of the sex of their first child they have been only married for year but joyous to begin their family. Oliver stood by holly's side held her the doctor, which they called her, Monica came in to begin the ultrasound   
And with joyous Irish accent asked,  
"Are you ready?"  
They shook their heads in agreement holly was two months along. She felt fine and normal. Monica puts the jelly on Holly's expose belly and Monica begins searching for the baby. Monica found the baby head's. Oliver kisses Holly's head so happy and thrilled. Monica goes lower down the belly. Oliver and Holly's eyes were focused on ultrasound picture and they saw a little something poking out   
Oliver thought he was having a son. He was going to be a father of a son. But sadly Oliver's joy of being of father and Holly's joy being a mother was going be Short-lived. They heads to Monica and saw expression on her didn't look good. It sad and depressed trying to hold back the tears Monica had all she could say that moment was,  
"I'm sorry"  
After sobbing and heartache of the ultrasound, Monica inform Oliver and Holly that the baby was a stillborn no heartbeat. Holly had to stay in the Hostipal to have a c-section to get the baby out. After holly had the c-section they buried the baby gave it gravestone named it "Baby O'Toole"   
And that is Oliver now stood in front of gravestone of his son. After lost him and Holly were never the same he tried to show her how much her cared but the more he cared the more she pushed away and he realized maybe the baby made her see she wasn't living the life she wanted she need her space and time. And now she is back ready to make the amends question was he was ready to makes amends. He didn't know what to do expect be with his son. He knelt on his son gravestone. Trace fingers along his name Oliver starts to sob leans to kiss the stone and says   
"I'm sorry my son. I love you."  
Oliver wipes his tears he need clarity but first there was one person he need to talk to before gaining that sense of clarity.  
Shane came back from lunch and no one was at the DLO everyone was gone luckly she found a note on her desk from Norman informing her and Oliver about Rita's ribbon cutting which fully intended on going. Then she refridgerator door slam. Shane turn yo find Holly getting a yahooo and saids  
"I am Oliver's wife you know."  
Shane said "Yes, I know, I am sorry we haven't been properly introduce. I am..."  
"I know who you are Shane, my husband refer to you fondly in his letter to me. Which I can see why but you want to something, Shane."  
"What?" Shane asked   
Holly said, "He is a good kisser, so I am."   
"Oh well good for the both of you." Shane trying to pretend not to be jealous.  
Holly surrounds her, "It bothers you that I am here doesn't it."  
"No" shane lying   
"Shane, there is no need to lie because I am going to be honest with you. I don't want you here. I don't my husband to be easily influenced by clever curious charm. I am not letting Oliver go not just yet."  
Shane stand firm and tall facing Holly face to face, "If loved why did you leave him."  
Holly sighed "Do you really want to know."  
"Yes, why leave such a kind and compassionate man like Oliver."  
Holly admitted, "To be honest, shane after we lost our son. I lost a part of myself, and I left and hope that Oliver would come after me stop me because if need I would he loved me enough make me stay but he didn't."  
Shane lost in thought "You had a son."  
"You mean he didn't tell you about our baby. Here I thought he was a honest man. Such a shame isn't shane he doesn't trust you enough to tell you the truth about our son."  
"I am sorry, holly but if you excuse me."  
Shane left holly as Holly requested , "If you see tell me to meet at my hotel later." Holly smirked opens the yahoo and takes a drink walks out the door of the DLO. Shane goes to her special spot on the Post office the stop she wanted to show earlier. It was an empty hanger to sit on and swing her feet off the ground. Oliver arrives at back the Post office he walks to find Shane up in the hanger sitting alone.   
Oliver at first worry, as he asked, "Miss. McIenery, on what on earth are you doing up there?"  
Shane stood up, and yelled, "You found me and the spot I want to show, wanna come up the view is beautiful from up."  
Oliver drops his coat and suitcase on side of the hanger and climbs up as shane watches act like a knight in shining amor it was nice to see. Oliver reached the top, shane sat back down and began swing her feet again Oliver sat right beside her.   
Shane said, "Before I forget Rita has  
to fulfill her Miss special delivery duties do a ribbon cutting for new mailing station at 4:00pm"  
"Okay then so um we have 3 hours then But at 4:30pm I have engagement with Holly." Oliver stated   
"In other words, you have a date with your wife, I happy for you Oliver, glad you are getting what you prayed for."  
"Miss. McIenery, there is something I need to express you, I am in a fog hog as to what I should do. I want to do the right thing "  
"Oliver, you always the right thing give time you know when you least expect what you should do. And you can always trust me. You know that right and you can tell me anything."  
Oliver smiles and asked, "Of course I trust you."  
"Good because I want to know why like it up here. I love swinging my feet and legs" she swings her legs and feet so fast she loses a shoe Oliver was about to leave when she stop him and keeping him,   
"My father built my mother a porch swing for their wedding anniversary one year and when my father left I would always swing with her during spring and summer times and always loved swinging my feet but after my father left we had to sell it broke my heart and but now I come here, and it feels like I am a child again."  
Oliver said, "That was a moving tale thanks for sharing with me."  
Shane sighed hoping that Oliver would share something personal about him,   
"So is there anything you want to share with me? Oliver"  
Oliver wanted to tell her the truth about his son it just he wasn't ready not till he was ready to let go of the past. So he said,  
"Maybe later, but right now I need your help delivering these divorce papers."  
Shane sighed "of course happy to help you with anything Oliver but I need for to get my shoe."  
They climb down Oliver reaches the ground level first Shane slips because her uneven balance of her feet. She loses grip and falls but hero and the knight that he is catches Shane picks her up places down her feet. He grabs her shoe and like the gentlemen and Prince was he was bends down one knee takes foot and like in Cinderella places the shoe on her foot as it was intended to be. Oliver stands up as Shane saids,  
"Thank you, good sir."  
Oliver nods and they leave together to deliver the mail.

Fourth and final part coming tomorrow


	15. Chapter 15

Letting go of the past part 3  
*This is a full chapter and this part is sad it explains my version on the holly and Oliver situation*  
Oliver made it to Joetown's restaurant, he got out the letter and divorce papers  
Out of his suitcase sighed he wanted to know if the sendee why the sendee was mailing the divorce papers. He thought if understood Joe's situation it would clear his head in knowing what to do with his situation with Holly.  
He walked into joetown's restaurant went to the bar and ask a bartender to see the owner, the bartender pick up the phone and called Joe  
Bartender informed Oliver,  
"He will be out in 20 minutes, can I get you something to drink."  
"Ginger ale on the rocks" a woman said   
Oliver turned to see Holly, sitting next to him, Holly gave a bartender money for Oliver and her drink as she asked for a white wine spitzer.  
"Hello, Oli, nice to see you here? I was about to dinner reservations for us here and where you are?"  
"Holly, I thought I told you several times during our courtship that I didn't like to be called Oli,"  
"Fine, I will called Oliver but please for a time being refrain from using proper words like courtship you can call it dating."  
"I will do my best, Holly, thanks for the drink but if you must know I am working."  
Holly added, "working of course, what letter are you delivering this time?"  
Oliver instructed, "I cannot divulge that but can I ask what do you want from me Holly?"  
Holly sighed, "I want to see if there is chance for us or not, do you remember how we met?"  
"I remember it as clear as day." Oliver said, drinking his ginger ale. He said, "Your car broken down, it was cold and stay with you keep you warm till help arrived."  
Holly reaches for his hand, "You save me that day, Oliver, you were a hero and a gentleman and I loved for that but..."  
"But what, you decide to up and leave me in my favorite place in world with so much a word from you till now." Oliver on the verge of snapping but he kept his cool and asked the bartender,   
"Can I have a small order of calms?"  
Holly knew she was making him angry he would eat calms if he was angry. So she decided to bow out. She slid him a card of the hotel she was staying and asked,   
"I want to give you an explanation about everything, but far as I can see I make you angry so when you have finish your calms and work for the day call me at this hotel leave me a message and we'll met later and talk and decide what is next for us."  
She walked away and left Oliver alone.  
The bartender said,  
"Are you sure, Sir, that you don't want something stronger. I mean sounds like you have lady troubles."  
"One must not drink when delivering mail, but thank you. Just need to speak with your owner." Oliver reply   
The bartender said and points out "There he is."  
"Joe" bartender waves and calls out to him. Joe walking with cane over to the bartender and Oliver. Joe asks the bartender, "What it is, Andrew?"  
Andrew the bartender said, "this is Oliver needs to speak with."  
"Hello, Oliver, how can I help you?"  
"Joe, I am with the Main branch of the Colorado office it seems I found your lost divorce papers."  
"What no, you have gotten the wrong person." Joe said  
"No, I have have an associate, who is very clever with a computer and traced your papers to this address."  
Joe said nothing till his wife, Caitlyn enters with boxes pleading,  
"Uh sweetheart, a little help here can't hold boxes not with baby in stomach." Joe immediately helps his wife and Oliver in shock leaves immediately out of the door once he gets out of Joeytown's restaurant Oliver closes his eyes and has memory of Holly and him, finding out about their baby.  
3 years ago   
Oliver and holly were in the hospital eager and waiting for news of the sex of their first child they have been only married for year but joyous to begin their family. Oliver stood by holly's side held her the doctor, which they called her, Monica came in to begin the ultrasound   
And with joyous Irish accent asked,  
"Are you ready?"  
They shook their heads in agreement holly was two months along. She felt fine and normal. Monica puts the jelly on Holly's expose belly and Monica begins searching for the baby. Monica found the baby head's. Oliver kisses Holly's head so happy and thrilled. Monica goes lower down the belly. Oliver and Holly's eyes were focused on ultrasound picture and they saw a little something poking out   
Oliver thought he was having a son. He was going to be a father of a son. But sadly Oliver's joy of being of father and Holly's joy being a mother was going be Short-lived. They heads to Monica and saw expression on her didn't look good. It sad and depressed trying to hold back the tears Monica had all she could say that moment was,  
"I'm sorry"  
After sobbing and heartache of the ultrasound, Monica inform Oliver and Holly that the baby was a stillborn no heartbeat. Holly had to stay in the Hostipal to have a c-section to get the baby out. After holly had the c-section they buried the baby gave it gravestone named it "Baby O'Toole"   
And that is Oliver now stood in front of gravestone of his son. After lost him and Holly were never the same he tried to show her how much her cared but the more he cared the more she pushed away and he realized maybe the baby made her see she wasn't living the life she wanted she need her space and time. And now she is back ready to make the amends question was he was ready to makes amends. He didn't know what to do expect be with his son. He knelt on his son gravestone. Trace fingers along his name Oliver starts to sob leans to kiss the stone and says   
"I'm sorry my son. I love you."  
Oliver wipes his tears he need clarity but first there was one person he need to talk to before gaining that sense of clarity.  
Shane came back from lunch and no one was at the DLO everyone was gone luckly she found a note on her desk from Norman informing her and Oliver about Rita's ribbon cutting which fully intended on going. Then she refridgerator door slam. Shane turn yo find Holly getting a yahooo and saids  
"I am Oliver's wife you know."  
Shane said "Yes, I know, I am sorry we haven't been properly introduce. I am..."  
"I know who you are Shane, my husband refer to you fondly in his letter to me. Which I can see why but you want to something, Shane."  
"What?" Shane asked   
Holly said, "He is a good kisser, so I am."   
"Oh well good for the both of you." Shane trying to pretend not to be jealous.  
Holly surrounds her, "It bothers you that I am here doesn't it."  
"No" shane lying   
"Shane, there is no need to lie because I am going to be honest with you. I don't want you here. I don't my husband to be easily influenced by clever curious charm. I am not letting Oliver go not just yet."  
Shane stand firm and tall facing Holly face to face, "If loved why did you leave him."  
Holly sighed "Do you really want to know."  
"Yes, why leave such a kind and compassionate man like Oliver."  
Holly admitted, "To be honest, shane after we lost our son. I lost a part of myself, and I left and hope that Oliver would come after me stop me because if need I would he loved me enough make me stay but he didn't."  
Shane lost in thought "You had a son."  
"You mean he didn't tell you about our baby. Here I thought he was a honest man. Such a shame isn't shane he doesn't trust you enough to tell you the truth about our son."  
"I am sorry, holly but if you excuse me."  
Shane left holly as Holly requested , "If you see tell me to meet at my hotel later." Holly smirked opens the yahoo and takes a drink walks out the door of the DLO. Shane goes to her special spot on the Post office the stop she wanted to show earlier. It was an empty hanger to sit on and swing her feet off the ground. Oliver arrives at back the Post office he walks to find Shane up in the hanger sitting alone.   
Oliver at first worry, as he asked, "Miss. McIenery, on what on earth are you doing up there?"  
Shane stood up, and yelled, "You found me and the spot I want to show, wanna come up the view is beautiful from up."  
Oliver drops his coat and suitcase on side of the hanger and climbs up as shane watches act like a knight in shining amor it was nice to see. Oliver reached the top, shane sat back down and began swing her feet again Oliver sat right beside her.   
Shane said, "Before I forget Rita has  
to fulfill her Miss special delivery duties do a ribbon cutting for new mailing station at 4:00pm"  
"Okay then so um we have 3 hours then But at 4:30pm I have engagement with Holly." Oliver stated   
"In other words, you have a date with your wife, I happy for you Oliver, glad you are getting what you prayed for."  
"Miss. McIenery, there is something I need to express you, I am in a fog hog as to what I should do. I want to do the right thing "  
"Oliver, you always the right thing give time you know when you least expect what you should do. And you can always trust me. You know that right and you can tell me anything."  
Oliver smiles and asked, "Of course I trust you."  
"Good because I want to know why like it up here. I love swinging my feet and legs" she swings her legs and feet so fast she loses a shoe Oliver was about to leave when she stop him and keeping him,   
"My father built my mother a porch swing for their wedding anniversary one year and when my father left I would always swing with her during spring and summer times and always loved swinging my feet but after my father left we had to sell it broke my heart and but now I come here, and it feels like I am a child again."  
Oliver said, "That was a moving tale thanks for sharing with me."  
Shane sighed hoping that Oliver would share something personal about him,   
"So is there anything you want to share with me? Oliver"  
Oliver wanted to tell her the truth about his son it just he wasn't ready not till he was ready to let go of the past. So he said,  
"Maybe later, but right now I need your help delivering these divorce papers."  
Shane sighed "of course happy to help you with anything Oliver but I need for to get my shoe."  
They climb down Oliver reaches the ground level first Shane slips because her uneven balance of her feet. She loses grip and falls but hero and the knight that he is catches Shane picks her up places down her feet. He grabs her shoe and like the gentlemen and Prince was he was bends down one knee takes foot and like in Cinderella places the shoe on her foot as it was intended to be. Oliver stands up as Shane saids,  
"Thank you, good sir."  
Oliver nods and they leave together to deliver the mail.

Fourth and final part coming tomorrow


	16. Chapter 16

Letting go of the past part 3  
*This is a full chapter and this part is sad it explains my version on the holly and Oliver situation*  
Oliver made it to Joetown's restaurant, he got out the letter and divorce papers  
Out of his suitcase sighed he wanted to know if the sendee why the sendee was mailing the divorce papers. He thought if understood Joe's situation it would clear his head in knowing what to do with his situation with Holly.  
He walked into joetown's restaurant went to the bar and ask a bartender to see the owner, the bartender pick up the phone and called Joe  
Bartender informed Oliver,  
"He will be out in 20 minutes, can I get you something to drink."  
"Ginger ale on the rocks" a woman said   
Oliver turned to see Holly, sitting next to him, Holly gave a bartender money for Oliver and her drink as she asked for a white wine spitzer.  
"Hello, Oli, nice to see you here? I was about to dinner reservations for us here and where you are?"  
"Holly, I thought I told you several times during our courtship that I didn't like to be called Oli,"  
"Fine, I will called Oliver but please for a time being refrain from using proper words like courtship you can call it dating."  
"I will do my best, Holly, thanks for the drink but if you must know I am working."  
Holly added, "working of course, what letter are you delivering this time?"  
Oliver instructed, "I cannot divulge that but can I ask what do you want from me Holly?"  
Holly sighed, "I want to see if there is chance for us or not, do you remember how we met?"  
"I remember it as clear as day." Oliver said, drinking his ginger ale. He said, "Your car broken down, it was cold and stay with you keep you warm till help arrived."  
Holly reaches for his hand, "You save me that day, Oliver, you were a hero and a gentleman and I loved for that but..."  
"But what, you decide to up and leave me in my favorite place in world with so much a word from you till now." Oliver on the verge of snapping but he kept his cool and asked the bartender,   
"Can I have a small order of calms?"  
Holly knew she was making him angry he would eat calms if he was angry. So she decided to bow out. She slid him a card of the hotel she was staying and asked,   
"I want to give you an explanation about everything, but far as I can see I make you angry so when you have finish your calms and work for the day call me at this hotel leave me a message and we'll met later and talk and decide what is next for us."  
She walked away and left Oliver alone.  
The bartender said,  
"Are you sure, Sir, that you don't want something stronger. I mean sounds like you have lady troubles."  
"One must not drink when delivering mail, but thank you. Just need to speak with your owner." Oliver reply   
The bartender said and points out "There he is."  
"Joe" bartender waves and calls out to him. Joe walking with cane over to the bartender and Oliver. Joe asks the bartender, "What it is, Andrew?"  
Andrew the bartender said, "this is Oliver needs to speak with."  
"Hello, Oliver, how can I help you?"  
"Joe, I am with the Main branch of the Colorado office it seems I found your lost divorce papers."  
"What no, you have gotten the wrong person." Joe said  
"No, I have have an associate, who is very clever with a computer and traced your papers to this address."  
Joe said nothing till his wife, Caitlyn enters with boxes pleading,  
"Uh sweetheart, a little help here can't hold boxes not with baby in stomach." Joe immediately helps his wife and Oliver in shock leaves immediately out of the door once he gets out of Joeytown's restaurant Oliver closes his eyes and has memory of Holly and him, finding out about their baby.  
3 years ago   
Oliver and holly were in the hospital eager and waiting for news of the sex of their first child they have been only married for year but joyous to begin their family. Oliver stood by holly's side held her the doctor, which they called her, Monica came in to begin the ultrasound   
And with joyous Irish accent asked,  
"Are you ready?"  
They shook their heads in agreement holly was two months along. She felt fine and normal. Monica puts the jelly on Holly's expose belly and Monica begins searching for the baby. Monica found the baby head's. Oliver kisses Holly's head so happy and thrilled. Monica goes lower down the belly. Oliver and Holly's eyes were focused on ultrasound picture and they saw a little something poking out   
Oliver thought he was having a son. He was going to be a father of a son. But sadly Oliver's joy of being of father and Holly's joy being a mother was going be Short-lived. They heads to Monica and saw expression on her didn't look good. It sad and depressed trying to hold back the tears Monica had all she could say that moment was,  
"I'm sorry"  
After sobbing and heartache of the ultrasound, Monica inform Oliver and Holly that the baby was a stillborn no heartbeat. Holly had to stay in the Hostipal to have a c-section to get the baby out. After holly had the c-section they buried the baby gave it gravestone named it "Baby O'Toole"   
And that is Oliver now stood in front of gravestone of his son. After lost him and Holly were never the same he tried to show her how much her cared but the more he cared the more she pushed away and he realized maybe the baby made her see she wasn't living the life she wanted she need her space and time. And now she is back ready to make the amends question was he was ready to makes amends. He didn't know what to do expect be with his son. He knelt on his son gravestone. Trace fingers along his name Oliver starts to sob leans to kiss the stone and says   
"I'm sorry my son. I love you."  
Oliver wipes his tears he need clarity but first there was one person he need to talk to before gaining that sense of clarity.  
Shane came back from lunch and no one was at the DLO everyone was gone luckly she found a note on her desk from Norman informing her and Oliver about Rita's ribbon cutting which fully intended on going. Then she refridgerator door slam. Shane turn yo find Holly getting a yahooo and saids  
"I am Oliver's wife you know."  
Shane said "Yes, I know, I am sorry we haven't been properly introduce. I am..."  
"I know who you are Shane, my husband refer to you fondly in his letter to me. Which I can see why but you want to something, Shane."  
"What?" Shane asked   
Holly said, "He is a good kisser, so I am."   
"Oh well good for the both of you." Shane trying to pretend not to be jealous.  
Holly surrounds her, "It bothers you that I am here doesn't it."  
"No" shane lying   
"Shane, there is no need to lie because I am going to be honest with you. I don't want you here. I don't my husband to be easily influenced by clever curious charm. I am not letting Oliver go not just yet."  
Shane stand firm and tall facing Holly face to face, "If loved why did you leave him."  
Holly sighed "Do you really want to know."  
"Yes, why leave such a kind and compassionate man like Oliver."  
Holly admitted, "To be honest, shane after we lost our son. I lost a part of myself, and I left and hope that Oliver would come after me stop me because if need I would he loved me enough make me stay but he didn't."  
Shane lost in thought "You had a son."  
"You mean he didn't tell you about our baby. Here I thought he was a honest man. Such a shame isn't shane he doesn't trust you enough to tell you the truth about our son."  
"I am sorry, holly but if you excuse me."  
Shane left holly as Holly requested , "If you see tell me to meet at my hotel later." Holly smirked opens the yahoo and takes a drink walks out the door of the DLO. Shane goes to her special spot on the Post office the stop she wanted to show earlier. It was an empty hanger to sit on and swing her feet off the ground. Oliver arrives at back the Post office he walks to find Shane up in the hanger sitting alone.   
Oliver at first worry, as he asked, "Miss. McIenery, on what on earth are you doing up there?"  
Shane stood up, and yelled, "You found me and the spot I want to show, wanna come up the view is beautiful from up."  
Oliver drops his coat and suitcase on side of the hanger and climbs up as shane watches act like a knight in shining amor it was nice to see. Oliver reached the top, shane sat back down and began swing her feet again Oliver sat right beside her.   
Shane said, "Before I forget Rita has  
to fulfill her Miss special delivery duties do a ribbon cutting for new mailing station at 4:00pm"  
"Okay then so um we have 3 hours then But at 4:30pm I have engagement with Holly." Oliver stated   
"In other words, you have a date with your wife, I happy for you Oliver, glad you are getting what you prayed for."  
"Miss. McIenery, there is something I need to express you, I am in a fog hog as to what I should do. I want to do the right thing "  
"Oliver, you always the right thing give time you know when you least expect what you should do. And you can always trust me. You know that right and you can tell me anything."  
Oliver smiles and asked, "Of course I trust you."  
"Good because I want to know why like it up here. I love swinging my feet and legs" she swings her legs and feet so fast she loses a shoe Oliver was about to leave when she stop him and keeping him,   
"My father built my mother a porch swing for their wedding anniversary one year and when my father left I would always swing with her during spring and summer times and always loved swinging my feet but after my father left we had to sell it broke my heart and but now I come here, and it feels like I am a child again."  
Oliver said, "That was a moving tale thanks for sharing with me."  
Shane sighed hoping that Oliver would share something personal about him,   
"So is there anything you want to share with me? Oliver"  
Oliver wanted to tell her the truth about his son it just he wasn't ready not till he was ready to let go of the past. So he said,  
"Maybe later, but right now I need your help delivering these divorce papers."  
Shane sighed "of course happy to help you with anything Oliver but I need for to get my shoe."  
They climb down Oliver reaches the ground level first Shane slips because her uneven balance of her feet. She loses grip and falls but hero and the knight that he is catches Shane picks her up places down her feet. He grabs her shoe and like the gentlemen and Prince was he was bends down one knee takes foot and like in Cinderella places the shoe on her foot as it was intended to be. Oliver stands up as Shane saids,  
"Thank you, good sir."  
Oliver nods and they leave together to deliver the mail.

Fourth and final part coming tomorrow


	17. Chapter 17

The final part of this section  
My alternative end of SSD paris movie

Oliver was at the mailbox grille an hour before closing not a lot of people around except for few couples out on later dinner. He was waiting for Holly to arrive to discuss their marriage and find the answers to questions he have had. He was drinking ginger ale when he found Andrew the bartender enter the grille, He notices Oliver taps on the shoulder and asks,   
"Hey there, Oliver right."  
"Uhh.." Oliver forgot who this man was   
Andrew reminded him, "Andrew the bartender from Joetown's resturant."  
Oliver now he his memory refresh and shakes his hand and saids,  
"Forgive a lot on my mind these days. So what are you doing here?"  
"To see you, Holly, well I just got do meeting with Holly. Then later Shane all of you seem you in some guidance in this mess you are in.   
"I'm sorry Andrew, but this mess I have is done your of concern."  
"Oliver, I beg to differ and I'm surprise you have yet to figure it out yet. Oliver." He sighs getting to reveal huge secret.  
"Oliver, do remember the first angel you, met Jordan."  
Oliver stun looks at Andrew he sees a glow around him, Oliver asks him, "Are you an.."  
"Yes I am sometimes I am called to be angel of death, but this time called has called me to help you, Holly and Shane understand something. "  
Oliver said, "understand what."  
"For people like you, Holly, and Shane, who love God and pray to him who believe in all of you think you must always to right be prefect but Oliver, you can do that it impossible for you for all to be prefect. Only God is prefect, he wants to know it is okay to make mistakes along the way in your life. Oliver God smiles upon you everyday for the do you for others. But Oliver God wants to do for yourself follow heart which is leading to the hardest decision you have had to make. Andrew got his pocket bible and tells Oliver a scripture   
""Nothing can hide its evil as well as the human mind. It can be very sick, and no one really understands it. But I am the LORD, and I can look into a person's heart. I can test a person's mind and decide what each one should have. I can give each person the right payment for what they do.  
Jeremiah 17:9-10"   
Andrew gets out an old pocket watch and says "I must go, Holly, should coming in soon she has a lot to say to you and so do you. And besides Shane will be busy tonight hope you both tomorrow night at the club."  
Oliver turns to say goodbye. Andrew passes by Holly as she enters the mailbox grille, Oliver notices them stopping as Andrew touches her shoulder and points him out she looks at Oliver and he could that she had been crying and she sits asks for a gin and tonic and tells   
"So Andrew was here to visit you too?"  
Oliver keeps his answers short, "Yes."  
For strange reason he didn't want to be here for his heart was calling somewhere else. But Holly continue with her small chat  
"He is a great guy. He reminds me of you, such his way with words saying what is in his heart."  
Oliver says nothing Holly tries and pleas,  
"Please Oliver, tell me what is in your heart, tell me, it is not me is it."  
He shakes his no Holly starts to cry,   
Oliver tells her, "I'm sorry but too much time has past we are different people and we want different things."  
Holly adds, "And you want someone else. Shane right."  
"Holly" wanted to explain   
But Holly she needed the explanation   
"No, I didn't for you to explain you see that why left hoping that I would be the one would come running for me and fight for me. You see Oliver, Andrew told Love is something that always finds you and when you are the verge of losing would do anything to get it back. You didn't come after me you just let me go. And I thank you for letting me be my own person be my own hero for once. And I am happy you found someone that pushes you makes you see better and funnier side of yourself."   
She kisses him on the cheek and whispers  
"Goodbye, Oliver."  
Leaving her wedding rings behind in front of him he sighs take sip of his drink looks at him his wedding band strokes it and then he pulls it off his finger and lays his ring beside Holly wedding rings.  
Shane was cleaning and closing up the DLO for the night she was greeted by Rita dress up and ready for her first official date with Norman who has yet to arrive. Shane looks at Rita as if she big sister sending her little sister off on her first date with a boy. Shane hugs Rita informing her,   
"You look great, Rita, I am so happy for you."  
"Thanks I am so nervous I have never been on a date before what if tries and kiss me Shane what must I do. "  
Shane told her "Be yourself, and follow your heart."  
DLO doors open to find norman topping in dress in suits with flowers in hands. Rita was glowing and smiling eager with excitement she walks over to him and saids,  
"Good evening, Norman, you look handsome this evening."  
"So do you" not thinking before he spoken shane tries not to giggle but Norman corrects himself,   
"I mean you're beautiful, Rita."  
"Why thank you, It's okay, I am nervous too."  
"You are" norman asks   
"But excited" Rita gleefully adds  
Norman chuckles, "Me too" norman gives the flowers and says "these are for you hope you are allegeric."  
"Oh no not at all, they are beautiful."  
Shane walks over, to norman and Rita   
And tells them, "okay you two lovebirds, I will take flowers and put them in some water, you guys can head while I wait for Oliver, we will meet you at the comedy club"  
Norman asks "Where is Oliver anyway?" Rita slaps him in the stomach he coughs as Shane informs him,   
"He is out for late dinner at the mailbox grille with Holly."  
Norman said "oh my bad."  
Rita sees shane is not all happy Oliver is not here so before she leaves she asks,   
"Shane are you alright with Holly being back?"  
Shane sighs, "Don't worry about me, Rita have fun with Norman tonight. You both deserve it."  
Rita hugs shane before leaving her alone once again in DLO. While shane puts the flowers in water she hears the doors of the DLO open she turns looks around thinking it was Oliver she calls out no answer or sign of Oliver she goes back to desk shocked to see Andrew the bartender glow and she says,  
"Andrew, why are you glowing like that?"  
"Because Shane I am Angel sent by God to tell he loves you.."  
Shane stood still says nothing her eyes roll back she faints onto the DLO floor. Andrew was surprised he never had a reaction like Shane's before he leans down tells,   
"Shane, I know you are shock but you are not dreaming, God wants to know not the let the past dictate your future, your earthly father won't want to live that way he is happy you have a second family in your life who cares for you. He misses you your father, his sorry for leaving you behind and he forgives and knew and before he left this world he saw you that you came crying when you he was gone he told wish he could have said he needed to say but I am here saying it now. So you can move forward and be happy. I am sure Oliver will be here soon till then I will wait with you. You wake or Oliver arrives."  
Oliver arrives 2 mins at the DLO to find Andrew the Angel beside Shane who was lying on the floor. Oliver rushes towards Shane asking her to wake up no response Oliver asks Andrew,   
"Don't worry she is shocked didn't take it so well when I told her I was angel it was first for me."  
Shane then wakes to Oliver peering over her,   
"Shane are you alright?" Oliver asks  
Shane sighed, "I'm fine but I had the strangest that angel was in the DLO And.." Shane turns she see Andrew the angel she is about to scream Oliver puts his over her, Oliver assures,   
"He is really an angel, Shane, do not fear him for he will not hurt you."  
Oliver lets go out Shane's mouth. Andrew stands up and tells them both,   
"God is pleased with the both of you, he wants to be happy and now their always be trials long the way your relationship will be tested but if you let God lead you he will be there you stand you through those trials. Goodbye Oliver and Shane and may God bless you."  
Andrew disappears in front of them Oliver lift shane up her feet she feels Oliver hands and shane asks   
"Oliver did you..?"  
"Yes, I did, " knowing that she knows his wedding ring is off his finger.  
"What made you decide that?"  
Oliver smirked and answered,   
"A wise person that love is about willing to go after what is in your heart, and you are what is in my heart, Ms, McIenery."   
He takes her kisses it. Shane is at lost for words and as Oliver said,   
"Ma. McIenery would you like to accompany me on our first unofficial first date."   
"I would love to, but when will be our first official date."  
"When my divorce papers are signed sealed and delivered."  
Shane tried not to laugh at Oliver's last line they walked out together and opening the door to their new future together

*next Thursday new segment till thank you


	18. Chapter 18

Like I said in previous published chapter I thought I would just write small cute fanfics for my #POstables couples

Of course after watching the new ssd movie from the heart I jus had to do a one of Shane and oliver after the first date on after Valentines day

After The Date

Oliver and Shane finished their dance as Oliver had an suggestion what they should do next.

"Shane since it is a lovely evening, I thought we continued by taking a walk through City Park."

Shane smirks, agrees knowing Oliver too well enough that he might have something plan.

"Alright, Oliver I would happy to join you in lovely evening stroll."

They walk out together. They reach the coat room to find their jackets. Oliver kneen memory skills helped him find both of their coats and like a gentleman Oliver is he assists in putting on her coat. When his hands gentle grazes Shane's shoulders he tries to his best to control temptation in making any attempt to whisk her in his arms and kiss her right now. But if Oliver was being truly honest he wanted to kiss since fixing their porch swing that day.

Oliver a man of self control could heed his temptation until Shane makes the decision for him to boldly move toward with his romantic intentions at the end of the night. They reach to the stone entrance of City Park. And just as Shane suspected Oliver did have something up his sleeve a horse carriage ride was waiting for them at the entrance.

Shane amazed by Oliver's romantic side she could not help but commenting him,

"Oliver, I have to say you are certainly charming."  
Oliver smirks and chuckled, "Why thank you, Shane, I am flatter. But I aim and I did say I owe one after your last evening out in Washington was not up to par "

He takes Shane hands help her into the carriage. Oliver leaps inside to sit right next to Shane taps the rider to proceeded a ride around the park. The ride heeds the horses to ride slowly around the park. Oliver came prepare with blankets to wrap each other with. Oliver clears his throat as he takes out a book Shane sees and asks Oliver,

"What will you be reading to me, Tonight Oliver O'Toole?"  
"Well Shane McInerney, I thought I read She walks in Beauty by   
Lord Byron."  
Shane surprised, "Why, Mr.O'Toole? No Shakespeare."  
"Why not try something new always found Lord Byron interesting in high school"  
Shane giggling,   
Oliver curious, and asked, "What is so funny?"  
"Picturing you in high school. What were you like in high school? I bet you were a total book worm."  
"I guess you can say that, I love literature and poetry and I bet you were apart of the av club."  
"Yes, I was a anchor girl. The girl in school to give the news. That was my tagline."  
They both giggled. Shane snugs up against Oliver's shoulder curls up in blanket sighs   
"Oliver, now please indulge with me some Lord Byron.'  
"I would happy to me, Shane."  
Oliver reads She walks in Beauty by lord Byron  
She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

At the end of the ride through the park. Oliver finishes the poem and he looks to see Shane fast asleep on his shoulder. He asks the to rider to ride her home. During the ride to Shane's home Shane was awakening by Oliver's voice telling her,

"Dear Shane, you are home now. I hope you don't mind I laid you on the porch swing here."  
Shane asked, "You carried me all the way up to my porch. I hope your back didn't give out."  
Oliver chuckles, as he sits by her side on the porch swing.  
"No harm done, Shane, I am stronger than I look."  
"Indeed, thank you for s lovely evening Oliver."  
"Pleasure, is all mine Shane." He takes her hand kisses it.

Shane leans in to kiss his cheek and they share in embrace. They hug lasts long than expected. But when they slowly part from their embrace their eyes meet. Oliver waiting for sign to lean for kiss. Shane gives him stroke on the cheek. And that was Oliver need for the both lean and pressed their lips together to share their first kiss. So soft and sweet fill with love. It was prefect end to Oliver and Shane's first date .

The end


End file.
